Fushigi Akugi
by Mysia Ri
Summary: The last chapter is up!!!!!! A story about Chichiri, in all basics. My first story on-line^_^.PG-13 for language if nothing else. Yaoi: Tas/Chi and hinting at Hi/Kou. IT'S FINISHED ^_^
1. Prelude

There once was a girl named Mysia Ri  
Who had a story idea for the Suzaku seishi  
Though none of the characters were her own  
She hated lawyers calling her on the phone  
So she asked for a disclaimer from Chiri  
  
All character from Fushigi Yuugi, the "Memory Jewels", and even the title, "Fushigi Akugi" belong to Watase Yuu-sama no da. My-chan doesn't own them, na no da.  
  
Respectively, the following character/ideas belong to Amanda "Nuri-chan" Jones, no da:  
Samantha Marilin Cummings, the Dove of Suzaku, and my middle name, no da.  
The story is Mysia's idea, though, with a pinch of Watase Yuu-sama for flavor.  
Arigatou for understanding,  
-Suzaku Shichi Seishi and  
Heika-sama's Royal Advisor,  
Houjun Akia Ri  
Chichiri  
  
Fushigi Akugi  
Prelude: Ai Shiteru: The Unyielding Wish  
  
The sun hung high above the empire of Konan. It was late spring and had been a virtually cloudless day as the two figures wound their way back to the capital city, Eiyo. The air smelled of fresh wildflowers and the birds sang cheerfully. The war of one year ago was all but forgotten and peace reigned over the four lands once again.  
Tamahome and Miaka lived together in the miko's world while the others lived comfortably in the palace and were revered as the heros they were. The emperor's first son, Boushin, had been born three months prior to this day and was his father's pride andjoy. Mitsukake had become the court healer; Chiriko and Chichiri were dubbed Royal Advisors; Nuriko was made Lady Houki's "Lady" in Waiting; and Tasuki was...well...Tasuki. The ex-bandit leader didn't want nor need a title; he merely wished to remain with his beloved.  
It had taken the fanged teen by surprise when he found the monk had felt the same way. They had been lovers for nearly a half of a year and, for the bandit, things couldn't be nicer. He knew that Chichiri was still not talking about his past, but he didn't mind too much. Slowly but surely, the monk was coming out from behind the walls he had built up around himself, and that was all that mattered.  
"Tasuki-kun? Daijoubu ka no da?" Chichiri's voice brought the bandit back to the present and he relized that he had stopped and was staring blankly at the sky with his hands folded behind his head.  
"Eh?" He looked into Chichiri's lone mahogany and flashed his famed fangedgrin. "Ha, I'm fine. How're you?" He slyly approched the older seishi and gently embraced him, rubbing his nose playfully against his.   
"Tasuki," Chichiri giggled. "Come on, we're almost in Eiyo, no da. If we keep our current pace, we'll be there in time for dinner, na no da."  
"Aw, but Chiri...I wanna get ta my dessert first..." the teen whined pitifully.  
"Iya, dinner first, then dessert, no da," Chichiri smiled, knowing exactly what kind of dessert the hormone-driven teen wanted. "Demo, I could give you a snack at least, no da," he growled softly, wrapping his free arm around Tasuki's neck and pressing his lips to the bandit's in a passionate kiss.  
Somewhere during their tongue war, Chichiri froze. There was another life-force near by. A dark one. Pulling away form Tasuki, he began searching for it.  
Ah, so you sensed my life-force, Chichiri. I must say that I am quite impressed," a dark voice laughed.  
"Who's there?" Tasuki shouted, his hand reaching for his tessen.  
"Show yourself, demon!" Chichiri called, staff held ready. A light, invisible wind began to move around him.  
You dare to raise your voice at me, child? I think you should learn how to show respect." A dark burst of energy materialized from an invisible source, knocking Chichiri to the ground and tempoarily immobolizing him.  
"Chichiri!" Tasuki cried, coming to the monk's side.  
"Watch out!" Chichiri warned as more blasts of energy flew at Tasuki.  
"Kuso," the bandit growled, dodging the blasts with a practiced grace. Locating the source of the assault, he drew his tessen. "This is fer hurtin' Chiri! Rekka Shinen!" Fire lept at the invisible attacker, disintegrating his barrier tempoarily and revealing his identity.  
"Not bad, boy," the demon lord smirked, smoothing a bit of ruffled silver hair. "I am Tenkou, but you may simply call me master."  
"Like hell I will! Rekka Shinen!" Again, fire lept at Tenkou, but this time it had no effect.  
"Is that the best you can do?" Tenkou laughed. Tasuki suddenly found himself unable to move. "Here, let me show you how it's done."   
Chichiri focused on his breathing. The blast from Tenkou had weakened him considerably despite his efforts to disperse it. He had to get up, though. He could only assume Tenkou wanted all of the seishi dead and would be after the others next. He was barely on his feet when he sensed the blast Tenkou had prepared for Tasuki. There was no way the bandit would survive the attack as Chichiri sensed it was more powerful than anything Taiitsu-kun had taught him.  
"You, Tasuki, shall be my first victim," Tenkou stated cruelly, releasing his attack.  
Chichiri's instincts overcame him as the blast flew towards his lover.  
"IYA!!!" In the beat of an instant, he stood before Tasuki, accepting the fatal blow for him.   
"Chichiri!" Tasuki cried in horror. He had been prepared to die if only to buy the older man a few more seconds to gather himself. He had vowed to protect him with his life, and now could only watch as the demon lord murdered him. It was over in less than a second but lasted and eternity for the bandit. He suddenly found himself able to move after the blast had ended and caught Chichiri in his arms before he could collapse to the ground.  
"Well, that was easier than expected. With the passing of Houjun Akia Ri from the Universe of the Four Gods, my Fushigi Akugi begins." His evil laughter echoed as he faded from view, leaving the bandit with the dying monk.  
Tasuki's breath caught in his throat as he lowered the limp form of Chichiri to the ground, holding him close. He was barely alive, his lone eye open slight;y and starting to glaze over.  
"H-hang in there, Chiri..I'll get ya ta Mitsu-kun right away an' you'll be just fine, ok?" The bandit felt as if he would die right then and there.  
"Go...gomen...Tasuki...kun..." Chichiri breathed, his voice no more than a whisper. "I...will die from this...demo, G-a-n-b-a-t-t-e...o-on-e-g-a-i...f-o-r m-e, n-o d-a-"  
"Chiri..ya can't...ya can't die...not like this..." Tears streamed down his cheeks and onto the monk's chest as the bandit buried his face into the dying seishi's shoulder.  
"Ai...shi-te-ru, Ta..Tasu-ki...Zut-to..." With a quite sigh, his eye slid closed, a single tear gliding down his cheek.  
Tasuki remained where he was for another five minutes before rising to his feet, clutching the still, limp form of the only man he'd ever truly loved. He continued on towards the palace, letting his feet guide his as tears continued to blur his and travel down his cheeks in a ceaseless flow.  
Tenkou...mark my words..you will pay for this, if it's the last thing you do...you will pay...  
*****************************  
This will be the shortest chapter, since it's the prelude and all. Don't worry my fellow worshipers of the monk; our beloved is the star of this story so you can be reassured that he'll be back in the next chapter(which I'm in the middle of right now, more or less.) Just remember this quote from Earthbound:"When good battle evil, who do you believe will will? Do you believe that good is always triumphant?"  
Why did Tenkou kill Chichiri? It may not be for the reason you think it is, but all the same, one question comes to mind: What will the seishi do now that the one person withthe best chance of defeating Tenkou is gone? What will our love lorn bandit do without Chichiri? Why in the name of Suzaku is Chiri's middle name "Akia"? Well, all but that last question shall be answered in the next chapter:  
Fushigi Akugi:  
Chapter 2: Return to a Past Forgotten: And Thus the Curtain Rises  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Adding to the preivious disclaimers: Utena isn't mine and the places mentioned(ie. St. Augustine and street names) are real(inclding the crystal shop and the crystals) And Pedro Menendez is a real High School too. (Guess where I'm from, no da^_^  
  
  
  
Fushigi Akugi  
  
Chapter 1: Return to a Past Forgotten: And Thus the Curtain Rises  
  
"And he hasn't spoken a word since?" Miaka worriedly inquired. The seishi had taken it upon themselves to contact their miko and Tamahome after Tasuki had returned with Chichiri. They had sensed something had happened to their fellow seishi, but had been unwilling to accept it right away. The bandit had been crying for hours and continued into the night until Mitsukake had given him a tranquilizer. The healer could do nothing for Chichiri save heal his fatal wounds and restore his body. Because he had been a seishi, not to mention a Royal Advisor, Hotohori had ordered that his body be put in the royal tomb.  
  
Although they had summoned Miaka and Tamahome three days earlier, the time difference had delayed their arrival. That and Miaka had insisted on bringing Yui, Keisuke, and Tetsuya with her. The lover and friends of Miaka sat in reverent silence as the remaining seishi explained the situation.  
  
"And we still don't know what exactly happened to Chichiri-san. All Tasuki told us was one name: Tenkou," Chiriko sighed.  
  
"And he's still crying?" Tamahome frowned. He'd known Tasuki as the type to cry, but not like this.  
  
Well, isn't there anyway we can atleast calm him down?" Yui asked. "At this rate, we'll never find out without going through Taiitsu-kun."  
  
"Well, they were really close friends so you have to think of how you'd react in his place," Keisuke pointed out.  
  
"Your...a bit off..." Nuriko muttered, wringing his delicate hands nerveously. He had known how the two felt, but had respected them until now. "Perhaps it's time you found out that Tasuki and Chichiri were more than close friends. They were lovers..." The statement left a tangible moment of silence until Mitsukake finally spoke.  
  
"Then Tasuki's reaction is completely understandable, however, usually in these cases, suicide is attempted, but Tasuki-" He stopped upon seeing the bandit in question in the doorway, clad in the green and white outfit Hotohori had given him during the war with Kutou. Wordlessly, he moved to sit with the others, his gold eyes burning with a mix of fury and desire.  
  
"Ganbatte." The word was almost inaudiably whispered.  
  
"What do you mean, Tasuki-kun?" Hotohori questioned, purplexed by the first word spoken by the teen in days.  
  
"He told me ta ganbatte and that's why I'm still here. 'Sides, that bastard Tenkou's still gotta pay fer what he did."  
  
"Ano, demo, who is Tenkou, Tasuki-san?" Chiriko inquired.  
  
"Some demon god I think. All the same, he's gonna pay."  
  
"Perhaps it would be wiser to first understand your enemy, Tasuki."  
  
"Taiitsu-kun!" Everyone gasped as the creator appeared before them.  
  
"Attacking Tenkou in rage will only strengthen him."  
  
"So how do I beat him, then?" The enraged bandit snarled.  
  
"None of you have the power necessary to defeat him." Taiitsu-kun explained. "The only one who can defeat him is a seishi who comes from another world. One who has been reborn."  
  
"What's his name?" Tetsuya asked. "Maybe one of us knows him."  
  
"I doubt you will. He'll come from an alternate world and a different country on top of that. His name is Houjun Akia Ri."  
  
Tasuki's eyes widened, reconizing the name as one Tenkou had mentioned.  
  
*"With the passing of Houjun Akia Ri from the Universe of the Four Gods..."*  
  
"Chichiri!" The bandit cried, leaping to his feet.  
  
"Precisly," Taiitsu-kun nodded.  
  
"NANI!" Everyone cried in shock save Taiitsu-kun and Tasuki.  
  
"Demo...Chichiri's dead..." Miaka whimpered, a little slow to catch on, as usual.  
  
"Baka," Tamahome chuckled, hugging her gently. "Taiitsu-kun said that he was reborn in another world. Haven't you been paying attention?"  
  
"Oh..." Miaka blinked, then smiled, raising a fist. "Than what are we waiting for!" Unfortunately for Tamahome, her fist made contact with his chin and caused him to fall back into Keisuke with swirly eyes.  
  
"I can send four of you after him, but remember this above all else: Houjun does not remember his life in this world and that he is eight-teen, not twenty-five. I could only successfully make contact with his world at that time period, so he is younger that you remember him. Now, who shall go?"  
  
"I'm goin'." Tasuki responded quickly.  
  
"Me too," Nuriko added.  
  
"Yui and I will go, too!" Miaka volunteered.  
  
"No, Miaka. You must remain here," Taiitsu-kun informed. "Your link with the lady Yui will make it easier for those who go to return."  
  
"Then I shall accompany them, if I may Taiitsu-kun," Chiriko offered.  
  
"Very well, then. I wish you luck. May Suzaku and Seiryuu protect you on your mission."  
  
***  
  
"It was a very temperate, average summer day for St. Augustine, Florida. The clouds overhead promised much needed rain to the dehydrated earth that had seen little of it in the past month. The only real worry, aside from thunder storms, was that it was only the end of May and the dry weather mirrored that of years past. The kind that gave birth to wild fires.  
  
While most unfortunatly lucky students were in school, out of the accursed heat, the senior class of 2001 had been released the customary two and a half weeks early, free to roam the malls and beaches to their hearts, and wallets, content. Houjun Ri, on the other hand, preffered the quaintness of the smaller, tourist-ful shops on St. George Street, especially the crystal shops.  
  
"Saragossa...Saragossa...I parked on Saragossa..." he muttered to himself, fearing he'd get lost among the numerous streets that networked through the downtown area. It had taken him twenty minutes just to FIND a place to park and he didn't want to forget it now.  
  
He donned a deep violet t-shirt, faded light blue denim shorts, and a pair of beige sandals, not caring if the combo was fashionable or not. He valued comfort over style, especially in this heat. A pair of dark-blue framed sunglasses shielded his mohogany eyes from the glaring sun and his mid-back length chesnut tresses were pulled back, leaving only his presistant bangs to fall into his eyes in the right wind. His features were flawless save a scar that rested just below his left eye on his cheekbone. He had gotten the scar shortly after his 18th birthday when he had tried to stop two classmates from killing each other. He didn't mind the scar too much, although he hated the constant reminder of "If that knife had hit even a half-inch higher..."  
  
After walking a few blocks, he began traveling down Hypolita street, knowing that it intersected with St. George street.  
  
"Saragossa!" He corrected his thinking as he continued at a liesurely pace. His tracking skills proved themselves once again as he found the crystal shop right on the intersection. He entered the shop with the intent of browsing only and stopped. The display right by the door was of tear-drop shaped pendant and other items he hadn't seen before. But the pendants were what caught his attention.  
  
There were three colors that caught his attention: white, blue, and red in that order. They only measured around an inch in length, but that was big enough.  
  
"Man, Sammy would love one of those! But...which one..." After much debate, he decided to get two, one that was the colors of fire and one that faded from blue and the top to clear at the bottom. "Then I can have one too...I wonder if this means we'll be engaged," he thought with a smile.  
  
As he left the store, a crash of thunder made him cringe. "Better head back before it gets any worse." He headed back towards his car, resting his sunglasses on top of his head as the clouds had covered the sun. "Wonder what she'll say...maybe something like 'makes me happy' or something kawaii like that." A thought suddenly struk him and he froze. "Sa..Sara...gotta? No, no...gossa...Saragossa!"  
  
The thunder was soon followed by blinding streaks of lightening and heavy rains that lasted up until Houjun had reached Pedro Menendez High School1. He entered just as the last bell rang, umbrella in hand, and walked down the outdoor hallway that edged the courtyard on all four sides. He stopped outside of the art room and waited for Samantha, who left last as usual.  
  
The teen was two years younger and two inches shorter than Houjun, who was 5'7". She wore a teal sleeveless shirt and denim shorts that were a shade lighter than his, her own mohogany tresses pulled back in a braid that reached the small of her back. White tennis shoes graced her feet; something Houjun could never stand wearing as they painfully reminded him of the drill-sergent of a coach he had had just last week. Her choclate eyes gleamed as she saw her friend of five years and boyfriend of the past year.  
  
"Last again, Sammy," he teased, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Naturally," she replied.  
  
"I've got somethin' for ya."  
  
"What is it?" She inquired, curiousity peaking at his playful tone.  
  
"Not telling, just...don't sit on them."  
  
"Are they different? What are they?" She pressed, relentless.  
  
"You'll see," he chuckled, opening his umbrella as they stepped outside. The rain had slowed, but threatened to intensify again. He opened the door for her and smiled.  
  
"You can have ONE, ok?" He told her as she eyed the two white boxes on her seat.  
  
"Alright..." She pouted and promtly began to gently shake the boxes gently.  
  
"Um...maybe you shouldn't do that...they's kinda fragile, baka," he teased, his faint japanese accent slipping out.  
  
"Oh...ok, then I'll take this one." She announced, handing the other to Houjun as he sat down in the driver seat. Upon opening it, she smiled at the flame-colored gem. "Oh wow...Houjun..." She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him gently on the mouth. "Thank you!"  
  
"No problem," he smiled, kissing her back.  
  
"Ya know, my parents won't be back till late. You wanna stay at my place till this clears up?" Samantha offered.  
  
"That'd be good. I hate driving in bad weather." They smiled at each other lovingly as Houjun clasped his pendent around his neck before putting hers on for her, stealing another kiss in the process.  
  
Neither was aware of the blue-cloaked figure that watched them from the roof of the school, blue eyes and symbol all that were visible.  
  
Houjun and Samanthat had opted to watch some Utena to kill time, Houjun sprawled on the couch with Samantha comfortably resting against his chest. Both had nodded off during the third episode only to be awakened by the sound of glass shattering. Outside, the storm had seemed to have gotten worse and the sliding glass window that was a few feet behind the couch was gone. In the door way stood a cloaked figure, a strange character illuminating the shadows within his hood. A blue aura surrounded him. Catiously, Houjun rose to his feet. Something within him seemed to be warning him to hide, but he ignored it.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" He inquired, clentching his fists as he faced the intruder.  
  
"Who am I? Oh, how quick you are to forget your enemies, Chichiri of the Suzaku Shichi Seishi."  
  
"What's this fruitcake talking about, Houjun?" Samantha whispered. Houjun merely shrugged.  
  
"I don't now who you're talking about and I must insist that you leave here at once."  
  
"Oh, and who shall make me?" The cloaked man asked, pulling back his hood to reveal long, blonde hair. "You? Or perhaps the girl? I could kill both of you easily, you relize, but I'm only after you."  
  
Samantha slunk back behind the couch and out of view.  
  
"Leave her out of this," Houjun growled.  
  
"Then come to me, if you wish for her to live."  
  
Out of any feasible options, he sighed heavily and began moving forward.  
  
"Yamatte!" A voice cried from behind the blonde man. Annoyed, he turned to see Yui and the three Suzaku seishi.  
  
"Bastard, Rekka shi-"  
  
"Matte, Tasuki-san!" Chiriko cried, leaping in the way.  
  
"Are you trying to kill them all?" Nuriko admonished, grabbing the bandit's wrist in a vise grip.  
  
"Nakago, leave this place at once!" Yui commanded.  
  
"As you wish, Lady Yui. Just as soon as I destroy Chichiri once and for all.  
  
"The name's Houjun Ri, buddy. You've got the wrong guy!" Houjun shouted.  
  
"No, you are also Chichir-" A loud explosion cut him off as a bullet pireced his shoulder.  
  
"I'm warning you," Samantha growled. "The next one won't miss."  
  
"Interesting...this world has such powerful weaponry..." Nakago mused, fingering his wound. While he was distracted, Houjun took the opportunity to charge the shogun, landing a powerful kick to his chest and knocking him back out the door.  
  
"Rekka Shinen!" Tasuki cried as the Seiryuu seishi was now safely away from the house.  
  
"Shimatta...I didn't think it would be this difficult. Fine, then. Another time." With that, the shogun vanished.  
  
"Alright, now," Houjun began, coming outside. Samantha followed him as far as the door way before sinking to her knees. "Who wants ta tell me what's going on around here?"  
  
"It's a long story, Chichiri-san, demo I think it will all be clear soon." As if cued by Chiriko's words, a red light enveloped the miko, the seishi, and Houjun, lasting only a second before it, and they, were gone.  
  
"H-Houjun?" Samantha cried, rushing out to where they had just been. On the ground lay a red and gold book. "The Universe of the Four Gods? What's that? And where's Houjun?"  
  
***************************************  
  
Well, WE know where he is, don't we? What unspeakable evil are Nakago and Tankou planning for our hero? What will Tasuki do about Samantha? Why...am I not with Houjun/Chichiri????(Oh yeah..."Nuri-chan" threatened my life....)  
  
Ahem...Find out next time in  
  
Fushigi Akugi: Chaper 2: Jewels of Memory: A New Legend Comes to Light  
  
PS: All questions not answered right away will be answered...eventually. Maybe in chapter 12.... What is this "outline?" Isn't is just a middle man waiting to be cut out?  
  
1PMHS has a blue roof, FYI, so me an' my friend dubbed it Kutou(especially since all four entrances/exits are closed off during school hours with gates. Really big gates, too. 


	3. Chapter 2

Fushigi Akugi Chapter 2 OK, here it is; the next installment of Fushigi Akugi. It gets a bit more confusing from here, but think of it like Magic Knight Rayearth (finished watching it today^_^). I'll get around to answering all your questions (and if you're still confused, e-mail me and mysiacog@yahoo.com. No bad guys in this chapter(maybe I should have added them in for length. Suzaku, this is a short Chapter compared to the last. Only six pages written-_-;;)   
Anyways, remember that I do not own the idea of the Dove of Suzaku, I just own the story and the idea of where he comes from. I did give him a sword. That was my idea. I'm gettin' ta work on Chapter three right away( these chapter numbers are getting me confused cause I keep counting the prelude as a chapter) Oh well, shutting up now. 

Fushigi Akugi   
Chapter 2: Jewels of Memory: A New Legend Comes To Light 

Carefully, the rain-soaked Samntha Marilin Cummings re-entered her house through the shattered sliding glass door. Settling beside a lamp, she pried open the strange book she'd found after Houjun Ri had vanished with the four strangers.   
"Let's see if this will tell me where he is..." she muttered, turning on the lamp. "'The Universe of the Four Gods, Volume Three(1)?'" She made a face, but continued. "'This is the story of a boy who was given the power to save a world. After being transported into the Universe of the Four Gods, he would discover what the three goddesses of Fate: Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos, had in store for him.' What is this bullshit?" She grumbled. "'The story itself os a spell and the magic begins and becomes real the moment the first page is turned.'" Turning the page, she saw that the first page seemed to be blank, but on further inspection, she saw words begining to appear. 

"So, you're telling me that I'm a celestial warrior named Chichiri?" Houjun folded his arms, meeting the gaze of each of the seishi and their mikos. "And that I was reborn in my world after some guy named Tenkou killed me? Ha!"   
"It is the truth, Houjun," Hotohori insisted, rising from his throne.   
"We would never lie to you," Nuriko added from the base of the stairs.   
"Proof?" Houjun inquired.   
"Proof? What do you mean, Houjun-san?" Chiriko questioned.   
"Do you have any proof that I am who you think I am?"   
"Well...no..." Tamahome admitted. "No physical proof..."   
"I know!" Miaka chimed, clasping her hands before her. Her eyes slid closed and she focused on what she wanted. A moment later, Taiitsu-kun appeared before them.   
"So, you've found him, I see." Houjun watched unflinchingly as Taiitsu-kun approched him, unphased in the least by her appearence. "I see that life in the other world has changed you in no small way, Houjun, but I know it is you. You wanted proof that you are Chichiri of the Suzaku Seishi, correct? Well, it is right here." A small, ice-blue gem appeared before the teen's eyes, suspended by an unseen force.   
"I marble?" He scoffed.   
"Not a marble, but a jewel that contains a fragment of you memories from this world. If you want proof of your past, then it is as easy as accepting you fate and claiming it," she explained.   
"OK," he shrugged, reaching for the jewel.   
"Wait," she commanded, stilling his hand. "By accepting this, however, you must be willing to embrace all that it is and accept the consequences that it may bring. It will change you drastically, no matter how you may insist that it will not. It will also place upon you a great responsibility."   
"I don't get it," Tasuki interupted. "I though you said that we couldn't beat Tenkou without Chichiri and now yer sayin' that he doesn't have ta help us?"   
"Yes. You see, at this moment, he is not Chichiri, but Houjun Akia Ri from another Earth. An eight-teen year old boy who bears no mark of Suzaku and who's only obligations are to his friends, family, and himself with little or no consequence to the wirld. However, by beginning a quest to reclaim his lost powers and aid this world and reclaim his memories of this world, he will be responsible for the lives of everyone on this world and risk his life for a planet that is no longer his home world.   
"So...what you're saying is that if I take this jewel, I'm going to risk my life to save this world? I don't have any special powers, I'm just a kid who's gettin' ready to graduate from high school in three days. However, I could just say 'ta hell with ya' and go home and pretend that this never happened?" Houjun asked.   
"If that is what you wish," Taiitsu-kun replied.   
"Hm...so it's my choice, is it?"   
"Onegai, Ri-san," Yui suddenly spoke up, tears beginning to form in her eyes.   
"Please help us, Houjun," Hotohori pleaded, dropping to his knees.   
"We need your help, Houjun," Miaka insisted.   
"Chiri..." Tasuki whispered, catching Houjun's attention. After a breif moment of silence, Houjun nodded.   
"I guess I'm gonna help out, then." 'I can't turn my back on them. They truely believe that I can save them...' he thought, reaching out for the gem. It felt warm in his hand as it released it's power, filling Houjun with three years worth of memories; too many to sort through all at once. It took everything it had not to cry out, but the pain was gone almost as quickly as it had come. His mohogany eyes slid open once more and he looked up and Taiitsu-kun. He remembered her now: the one who took him in and trained him for three years. He had gotten a scar, but couldn't remember how or even why he'd gone to her.   
"I guess I need to find the rest of the Jewels of Memory before I can be of much help, ne, Taiitsu-kun?" His voice wavered slightly, but he barely noticed it.   
"On the contrary, Houjun," the creator smiled. "We need more from you than just the return of your memories. We need you to become a legend."   
"What do you...oh!" Houjun gasped suddenly. "Oh, that legend..."   
"What legend?" Miaka asked.   
"I shall explain. If you recall, I said that we needed a seishi from another world. There is a legend that speaks of such a seishi. They will be granted extraordinary abilities and will be capable of curing any ailment no matter how horrible with his blood. This seishi will be known as the Dove of Suzaku." She paused, studying Houjun for a moment. "Houjun Akia Ri. Chichiri of the Suzaku seishi. Will you accept your fate?"   
"You already know my answer, Taiitsu-kun," Houjun replied steadily.   
"Remember, everything is purely a problem of possibilites and the world is only stabilized by the one who observes it(2)." A large, irredecent bubble appeared before the teen. It bust and a slender sword dropped into his waiting hands. It was encased in a crimson colored sheath and was relativly light. The hild was gold, the image of Suzaku worked into the cross guard. He pulled the blade free and studied it's flawless surface.   
"Now my only question is," the creator began as she faded from view. "Will you change the world, or will you change yourself(2)."   
An awkward moment of silence fell over the room and Houjun resheathed his sword.   
"Well, minna, it looks like we have a long journey ahead of us," Houjun stated.   
"We shall make preparations tonight and leave in the morning, then. In the mean time, dinner shall be ready soon and then, after prepareations have been made, we should all get a good night's sleep," Hotohori suggested. The others quickly agreed. Has they left the room, Nuriko cheerfully offered to show Houjun around and to his old room. Tasuki was about to follow when Mitsukake grabbed his arm gently.   
"Remember, " the tall healer began.   
"I know..." Tasuki said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "He's not Chichiri..." 

"Man this is confusing...so Houjun's Chichiri but he's also the Dove of Suzaku? And he's in this book, the Universe of the Four Gods?" Samantha shook her head, rubbing her eyes. "That's all well and good, but I just wanna know when you'll come home, Houjun..." she sighed, studing the flame colored pendent Houjun had given her. 

************************************************** 

See, it's not just you, she's confused too.   
(1)-Well, the original book would be vol-1 and I'm counting thescroll from the OVA as book two.   
(2)-Lines that I kinda-sorta borrowed from Chrono Cross. They are not mine. 

Ahem, so we have a Chichiri(Sorry Lady G, I had ta say it ^_~), and a Dove, but...is that enough to stop Tenkou? What evil plans do Tankou and his lackies have for our heros? When will this fic make sense?(same as in Rayearth, the last episode^_^)   
Will Jeanne ever relize that Chiaki is Sindbad? Whoops! Wrong series...   
Find out next time in

Fushigi Akugi   
Chapter 3: Dawn of Tomorrow: Let the Games Begin 

And remember this quote from Chrono Cross: _Opening a new gate also bings forth a new misfortune._   



	4. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3. No real special disclaimer, though all previous ones still apply, no da^_^. 

Fushigi Akugi 

Chapter 3: Dawn of Tomorrow: Let the Games Begin! 

The moon had reached its peak and the calming silence that surrounded the palace of Eiyo had lulled its occupants into a peaceful slumber. Travel plans had been made, Houki was to take the throne in Hotohori's absence, Yui had returned to the Miko's world for the time being, and everyone was packed and ready to leave in the morning. 

"Why can't I sleep?" Houjun wondered. He lay on his back in his large double bed in what he had been told was his room. His hands were folded behind his head and he wore a silky white robe that the attendants had brought him in place of his clothes to sleep in when he went to bathe. He _was_ tired and rather comfortable, but…"It's this room…" he muttered. "It's too damn big for one person." He sighed and sat up; scanning the room until his eyes picked out the door leading to the adjoining room. "Maybe Tasuki's still up. I just can't sleep in here." That decided, he crept into the bandit's room. 

'Hmm…sleeping, huh?' He walked over to the teen and moved to wake him when something caught his eye. 'A photograph? They had photography in Ancient China?' He wondered, lifting the gold-framed photo and moving to the window to get a better look at it. 

It was, from what he remembered from his new/old memories, a picture of him taken in what appeared to be a ship's cabin. He was trying to put something up in a closet and was looking back over his shoulder, a small smile on his face. Probably because the camera was tilted to the side at a 45 degree angle. 

"Ya don't remember when I took that, do ya?" 

"Tasuki!" Houjun gasped as the bandit spoke up from behind him. "Sorry, I was just-" 

"Hush, now," Tasuki smirked, flashing his fangs. "Ya never could sleep alone." 

"It's just…that room's so big! I hate it!" He sighed, replacing the picture. "I didn't want to wake you, though." 

Tasuki shrugged and gestured to his own double bed. "I've got the same problem, ya know. Wanna share?" 

"Well…why not…Can't sleep anyway…Ano, Tasuki," he began, climbing into bed. "Were we close friends?" 

"Well…yeah…" Tasuki replied after a brief pause. Houjun felt a little better and finally felt like he could sleep. 

"Oi, Tasuki?" he muttered as sleep finally began to claim him. "You touch me, you die, got it?" 

"Got it," the bandit chuckled, recalling a similar conversation with the monk before they had realized how much they loved each other. 

'Love ya,' he thought, falling asleep. 

The sun had been up only an hour and a half when the seishi and their miko left. In that time, Tasuki had re-taught Houjun how to ride a horse and Miaka had eaten her fill of breakfast. 

Although he was quite aware now that he could wear his 'old' clothes, he opted to wear the outfit he'd come in, though he did don his kesa and kasa. He left the staff where it was, which would be in 'his' tomb with 'his' body. Just the thought of another him in this world that was dead creeped him out. 

'Beside, we need to travel light,' he told himself as they set out. They rode until the sun was sinking in the horizon and stopped in a clearing to make camp. 

Elsewhere, Tenkou watched the seishis' progress with interest. A wicked smirk crossed his face as they set up camp and settled in for bed. 

"Nakago, are you feeling better?" he questioned the shogun. 

"Hai, Tenkou-sama." The blonde warrior winced at calling someone 'Sama', but he knew he had no choose. 

"Good. Tell me, do you think we should test them?" 

"Why not?" 

"Hmm…send Kage-Ryu(1) then." 

"Hai, Tenkou-sama," Nakago bowed, disgusted with himself for it, and left to do his task. 

"Well, now, Dove. Let us see what you can do." 

The sky had just begun to lighten when an ear-splitting cry followed by an explosion jerked the Suzaku seishi from their sleep; all save Houjun leaping to their feet. 

"What the fuck was that?" Tasuki snapped tessen in hand. 

"Whatever it is, it sounds mad," Houjun replied, rising to his feet. The cry sounded again and weapons were drawn.   
"It's coming from that direction," Tamahome pointed into the trees. Moments later, two crimson eyes glared at them through the shadows.   
Miaka shriked and latched onto Tamahome's waist.   
Mitsukake stepped before Chiriko protectively.   
Tasuki and Hotohori gripped their weapons.   
Houjun pulled on his kesa.   
The creature, growling meanacingly, stepped into the clearing. It was easily three feet taller than Mitsukake and, at first, appeared to be a panther with leathering wings. On closer insection, however, they saw that it had black scales insetad of fur and a serpentine mouth and tail.   
"What...what is that thing?" Chiriko squeaked fearfully.   
"A chimera. This one is a cross between a panther, a dragon, and a human, if I had to guess," Houjun replied.   
"How on earth do you see anything human in that thing?" Hotohori asked   
"Listen next time it cries out. I hear it."   
"Any suggestions, Houjun?" Nuriko inquired as the creature came closer.   
"Just one: RUN!" The seishi didn't need to be told twice. Tamahome lifted Miaka over his shoulder and ran into the forest. The others were quick to follow. The creature let out its cry and charged forward only to be hindered by the trees. Frustrated that it's prey was escapeing, it flapped its leathery wings and looked down through the shadows. Spotting a cave, the somewhat rational part of its ind decided to wait patiently above the cliff for them to emerge. 

"We can't hide in here forever," Tamahome grumbled after about five minutes.   
"But what can we do?" Nuriko sighed. "We need a plan to beat that thing."   
"Matte," Houjun suddenly rose from his crouch.   
"Doushita?" Tasuki asked, hand flying to his tessen.   
"I think...I think its a memory jewel..." he closed his eyes, searching for its source. 'It's outside the cave about fifty feet. I don't know if the chimera's gone, though...'   
"Where is it?" bandit asked, eager to find it.   
"I think it's safe for now, but be quiet and follow me, alright?" Cautiously, he led them out of the cave and followed the sense he had. He soon found the gem hidden in the ankle-deep grass of a smaller clearing. He bent to retrieve it and held it tightly in his hand, letting it uncover his hidden past.   
From its perch, the chimera watched and waited. When its prey were distracted, it made it's move, gliding silently through the air and descending on who was rationally the weakest. Miaka screamed, as the chimera pinned her to the ground.   
"Miaka!" Tamahome and Hotohori cried in unison. The creature roared in triumph, preparing to bite the miko's head off. The six able seishi attacked while Houjun absorbed the memory jewel. Instead of releasing the miko, the chimera howled in rage and flapped its wings, taking the girl with him.   
"Miaka!"   
"Tamahome!"   
Suddenly, Houjun's eyes snapped open. 'Miaka...the Suzaku no Miko...and I...'   
"Houjun?" Tasuki inquired, noticing that the jewel had stopped glowing.   
"I am..." he whispered, looking at the creature as it began to carry off the miko. "A Suzaku seishi!" He rushed forward and grabbed onto the chimera's tail as it soared skyward. He held on tightly as the creature attempted to throw him. Slowly, determindly he climbed towards the creature's head, finding invisible handholds as he went. Miaka was crying helplessly as he made his way to her. When he was between the creature's wings, he unclasped his kesa and inched his way towards the priestess until she could grab it.   
"Miaka! Grab on and think of Tamahome!" He called to her over the rush of wind and the creature's cry. "Focus everything on being in his arms again!" Tamahome, get ready to catch Miaka he called to the teen telepathically. With a brief spell, he released his kesa and Miaka disappeared.

The chimera, angry at having lost its meal, redoubled its efforts to remove the mage. It bucked and twisted in the air, but, somehow, Houjun managed to hold on. Climbing up between its ears, he drew his sword. 

_My friends of the Suzaku seishi mean more to mean that life itself_ he recalled thinking sometime in the past. _And to protect them…_

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" he cried, bringing his sword down and threw the chimera's eye. In an instant, the creature bucked again, this time causing Houjun to lose his grip. He fell towards to ground through the first light of dawn and could only pray for either a miracle or a quick death.

__

Houjun! He thought he heard Samantha call to him, but waved it off as hearing things.

On the ground, the seishi watched in horror as Houjun fell. Only Miaka seemed to notice that Tasuki had disappeared.

"Suzaku-kami, just let me catch him…" the bandit muttered, waiting atop a tree. He leapt towards to teen and, whether it was the will of Suzaku or Tasuki's good timing, he caught him in mid-air and landed in another tree, holding tightly to a branch as the creature landed on the ground, stirring up debris and no small amount of wind. He dropped to the ground and the two teens sighed in relief.

"Don't do that to us!" Tamahome shouted at Houjun. All the seishi save Mitsukake and Nuriko had gone to where Houjun and Tasuki had landed, the two seishi gone to collect their horses and belongings. 

"Were you injured, Houjun?" Hotohori inquired.

"N-no, just shaken up a bit, no da," Houjun smiled. "That's the most heroic thing I've done in my life, na no da….What?" he asked, noticing that the other seishi were staring at him.

"You're saying 'no da' again, Houjun-san" Chiriko explained with a smile.

"Oh…I guess I am, no da^_^;;" He glanced back at Tasuki and smiled. "Arigatou for saving my life, Tasuki-kun, mo da! I owe you , no da."

"Nah, don't mention it," the bandit smirked.

"Whose Memory Jewel was it, Houjun?" Hotohori asked.

"Miaka's no da."

"Oh, so that's why you went out of your way to save her, ne?" Tamahome smiled.

"Hai, watashi wa Suzaku no Seishi, ne no da?" he giggled. Everyone laughed and joked around until Nuriko and Mitsukake arrived, ready to go.

"Tenkou-sama?"

"Not yet. Wait until they are close to finding the scroll they need. Houjun should now know of its existance," the demon lord smirked.

"You mean the scroll in the Suzaku no Hato no Doukutsu?" the blonde warrior asked.

"Yes, the Den of the Dove of Suzaku. They will need it if they wish to unlock the Dove's true power. If he somehow manages to secure the scroll, kill him."

"Hai, Tenkou-sama."

Samantha sighed wearily. "Great, Houjun's gonna give me gray hairs at this rate if he pulls anymore stunts like that…" she muttered. "Let's see, 'the Dove of Suzaku and his friends continued their journey, another precious Jewel of Memory in his possesion. Little did any of them suspect that the trail that awaited him at the Den of the Dove of Suzaku was not only tricky in itself, but that the enemies of Suzaku were waiting there to kill him'!? Houjun!"

Corny, yes, but I like it, too^_^;;

(1) Kage-Ryu would mean Shadow-Dragon

Hmm…let's see…well, Houjun/Chichiri/Suzaku no Hato can take on a chimera and save a miko, but can he pass the trial of Suzaku no Hato no Doukutsu? Will Nakago kill him or will he be killed himself(dame canary killer deserves it any way…)? Who's Jewel of Memory will they find next? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monst- O.o TASUKI! How many times do I have to tell you, don't-play-with-my-script! ::hits Tasuki on the head after every word with staff in hopes of beating the phrase into his brain:: 

Ahem, I mean, find out next time in

Fushigi Akugi

Chapter 4: Blaze of Crimson: Suzaku's Messenger Shall Rise

__

Friendship is Love without his wings

-Lord Byron


	5. Chapter 4

OK, it THIS chapter, there is lemon up until the   
first row of stars and should be considered R(maybe NC-17). Not   
needed, but my first attempt (even though it was basically my friends   
idea (ie, I plagiarized, yet take no credit since it would go as an AU   
to her story in which that would take place.)   
Disclaimer: Skip the citrus if you don't want to read it (not too   
necessary, no da). After that, it's safe. Sorry for the wait, but   
here it is, so enjoy, no da!  
  
Fushigi Akugi  
Chapter 4: Blaze of Crimson: Suzaku's Messger Shall Rise  
  
||The moon was just rising as Chichiri lightly knocked on the   
bandit leader's door. The younger seishi had promised a surprise for   
him after the two had confessed their feelings for eachother.  
"Come in," the teen's voice called, both alluring and playful   
to the monk's ears. The elder seishi had left his usual gear (1)   
behind in favor of a simple evening with Tasuki. Likewise, the bandit   
greeted him sans trenchcoat, tessen, and boots.  
Chichiri gaped at the elaborate candle-lit dinner the usually   
irresponsible and unorganized teen had set up in his brief absence to   
bathe and change. The delicate spread was eaten slowly to preserve   
the moment, though the time seemed to pass quickly as the two talked   
about the past six months since the summoning. Palace life didn't   
seem to suit Tasuki, but the bandit was just happy to be near   
Chichiri. It was nearing midnight when the monk rose to leave.  
"It's getting late, no da. I should get going to bed, na no   
da," he smiled gently at the bandit.  
"So soon?" the teen growled softly and seductively. "But I   
got more planned fer ya. Now get your sweet little ass over here," he   
grinned, crossing the space between them and encircling the elder   
seishi in a warm embrace.  
"N-nan-" was all the mage could say before Tasuki's mouth   
covered his in a soft, sweet kiss. Cautiously, he raised a hand to   
the back of his neck and sought to deepen the kiss; his tongue licking   
lightly at Chichiri's lips. The monk obliged, allowing his slender   
arms to warp around Tasuki.  
'Gods...he smells so good...an' he's so warm...' Tasuki   
thought as he swiftly lifted his beloved in his arms and delicately   
spread him out on the prepared pillows on his bed. Their lips met   
again as his large hands roamed restlessly over the mages slim form.   
He soon found himself untying the dark belt at his waist and unlacing   
his tunic. Soft reassurances were whispered as he slid open the   
bothersome clothing and allowed his callused hands to come in contact   
with the smooth skin they found there. He lightly nosed at Chichiri's   
throat and began to bathe his throat in small licks, allowing his   
fangs to graze the sensitive flesh.   
"Tasuki," the man below him half moaned, half sighed. He   
gasped as the brigand's fingers found and began to pinch his right   
nipple. His mouth trailed down to the unattended nipple and began to   
lavish it in sucks and nips. He switched to the other after a moment;   
his fingers moving to the one he'd just finished with.  
Nimble hands slid down to remove his own belt and began   
unlacing his tunic with trembling fingers. A sly grin spread across   
his face and he rose to assist him in the removal of both tunic and   
pants before returning the favor. He sat for a moment on the knees,   
his eyes raking appraisingly over the paler man's slender body before   
he sprawled atop him again, their lips meeting in another fiery kiss.   
He could sense, however, the apprehension the smaller man felt.  
"Don't worry, Chiri, I won't do anything ya don't want me to,   
k?" he soothed. His lips moved to lavish attention now on the scar   
that sealed his lover's left eye; slowly bathing it in kisses and   
licks. Chichiri wimpered softly at first, unused to anyone else   
touching his scar, however, he was soon sighing softly at the warm   
affection.  
Discreetly, Tasuki produced a bottle of clove lotion he'd   
received from Nuriko upon request. He wanted this night to be perfect   
and didn't want to harm the angel below him too much. Carefully, he   
dipped three fingers into the cool cream and again pressed his mouth   
to Chichiri's. As his tongue sought for entrance to Chichiri's mouth,   
his nimble fingers sought it elsewhere.  
Upon the intrusion, Chichiri gasped and moaned deeply into   
Tasuki's mouth, trembling with the mix of emotions it caused.   
"Daijoubu, aka-chan(2). Just relax and I promise you'll enjoy   
it." He carefully stretched the mage before adding a second and then   
a third finger. He waited patiently until he felt the elder man was   
ready and then generously coated his arousal with the lotion. He knew   
it would be painful for the mage at first, but hoped that his efforts   
to make his first time more enjoyable would help. Carefully, he eased   
himself into the smaller man, laying kisses on his soft lips   
comfortingly. He pressed his cheek against Chichiri's as his entire   
length was engulfed by him, sighing softly into the mage's ear. He   
waited again until he felt Chichiri was ready to continue before   
smiling slyly.  
"I'm honored...ta be the one ta take yer virginity,   
tenshi(3)," he whispered. He began to move, slowly adjusting to the   
feel of the older seishi before opting for a faster pace. Chichiri   
responded to this by wrapping his long, slender legs around the   
bandit's waist. Both of the symbols glowed in the dim light of the   
room and Tasuki felt as if he and his lover were one.  
'Gods, he feels so good...I love him so much...so close...'||  
Suddenly, he was no longer in bed atop the mage, but frozen   
before Tenkou. The demon lord smirked as a ball of dark energy flew   
towards the bandit.  
'No...not again...please...' he pleaded voicelessly.  
"IYA!" Chichiri cried, appearing between Tasuki and the deadly   
blast. The energy tore through his slender frame, destroying him in an   
instant.   
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Iya!" Tasuki sat up quickly, shaking violently. His body and hair   
were damp with sweat and his vision was blurred in the dim light of   
the full moon that filtered through the high windows of his room. He   
gasped for air, wiping tears from his eyes and cursing blindly.   
'Where am I again?' he wondered vaguely.  
"Tasuki-sama, daijoubu-ka?" a gentle voice asked from the now   
open door-way.  
"Hai, hai," he muttered. 'That's right, we're at the Mt. Cyan   
bandits' stronghold,' he recalled wearily. They had met them on the   
road towards the Suzaku no Hato no Doukutsu(4) and the next Jewel of   
Memory, which happened to be in the possession of Serge(5), the   
bandits' leader.  
Though, to call them 'bandits' was wrong. They were actually   
the protectors of the Doukutsu and punished anyone who tried to enter   
it.  
"What's troubling you, Tasuki-sama?" the young attendant   
asked. He was fifteen and had shoulder-length chestnut hair and   
ice blue eyes. The soft candlelight made his eyes as well as the   
medallion he wore around his neck of the same color glitter like ice.   
The medallion bore on it an emblazed image of a dove flying upwards   
that was only slightly darker in color. Even at this late hour, the   
youth wore a royal blue tunic and black pants tucked into his ebony   
boots. A long knife was tucked into his lavender belt as if he was   
expecting to use the weapon, although it was highly unlikely.  
"Just worried 'bout this whole trial thing Ch- I mean,   
Houjun's goin' through in the mornin', that's all," the fanged seishi   
replied.  
"There's nothing to worry about," the boy smiled. He reached   
into his pocket and produced a small white envelope (6), offering it to   
the bandit. "Here, this'll help you relax some."  
"Nah, forget it, Yama. I'll be ok."  
Shrugging, the teen replaced the offered drug and looked into   
Tasuki's amber eyes confidently.  
"Then it's not the trial that is worrying you, but the fact   
that you are in love with Houjun-sama, ne?"  
"Na-nani?" Tasuki stammered.  
"Well, my brother and I noticed that you seemed upset when it   
was not your memory stone that Serge had and then again when he   
mentioned having a girl-friend in his home world, so we just assumed   
that was why." The youth smiled at Tasuki, eyes bright. "But you   
shouldn't worry about that either because I'm sure that, if you two   
are truly soul-mates, then everything will work out in the end."  
"How can you be so damned sure? He's get someone else waitin'   
fer him back in his wo-"  
"Because he was originally from this world and it is this   
world that is his true home," Yama interrupted.  
"And if you believe that the love you have for him and he had   
for you was genuine, then it was Suzaku's doing and he will find his   
way to your arms again; especially after you recover your Jewel of   
Memory." If Tasuki hadn't met Yama's older twin, Fuji(7), earlier, he   
would have sworn the teen before him was a ventriloquist. The two   
brothers, like Amiboshi and Suboshi, were indistinguishable aside from   
their eye and medallion color. Fuji's eyes were the color of fire as   
was his medallion, which also bore the symbol of a dove on it.  
Fuji sighed softly and placed a hand on Yama's shoulder.   
"Time for bed, oni-chan."   
"Yeah, I know," the younger of the two smiled and turned to   
leave.  
"Don't worry about the trial or the Hato's feelings for you,   
Tasuki-sama. Suzaku-seikun is the God of Love, right? Things'll work   
out if you believe they will. Oyasumi."  
Tasuki smiled, baring his fangs. "Alright. Yer right. I   
just gotta trust Chiri, that's all..." he sighed, lying back. He   
pulled the sheets over him and hugged his pillow. "I just gotta   
believe..."  
  
The morning was bright and warm as Serge, Yama, and Fuji led   
the Suzaku no Miko and her seishi to the entrance of the Doukutsu.   
The entrance was actually a testing area for the one who aspired to   
become the Dove of Suzaku and was somehow concealed within a stony   
hill with a flat, grassy area atop it. the entrance was sealed with   
two, large stone doors that no one save a mage could open as they were   
too heavy to be opened by even someone with Nuriko's strength.  
"In here, Houjun, you will find your trails," Serge began. He   
was a tall man who stood only an inch shorter that Mitsukake with   
short, dark blue hair and clear, gold eyes. He, as many of his men,   
wore black pants tucked into black boots and donned a soft white tunic   
cinched at the waist with a red belt; a dagger at each hip. Though he   
was nearly thirty-seven, he looked and sounded as young as Tamahome   
and was clean-shaven.  
"You'll be tested in three ways for the attribute necessary of   
the Suzaku no Hato. It won't be easy in the least, but, if you have   
what it takes, you can do it.   
"First, you'll be tested for you speed, agility, and reflexes   
with a test of judgement and intuition. Next will be a test of   
determination and faith in yourself as well as you cause that will   
also measure your physical prowess. Your final test is one of power   
and potential that will force you to call on your innate skills and   
powers that Suzaku has granted you. All three tests will allow your   
over-seer to judge you and deem whether or not you are worthy of the   
title you seek." He sighed softly and listened to the mutterings of   
the seishi behind him. He was worried that perhaps the boy was not   
the one and that he would have to wait until another sought the title.   
He glanced back; realizing that Houjun was silent and froze. He had   
been expecting the youth to be frightened if not in awe of the task   
before him, but instead saw a calm strength within his mahogany eyes.  
'No, his entire being seems to be radiating this power. Could this   
boy truly be the one?' Surge wondered.  
Houjun smiled after a moment and moved forward towards the   
massive doorway. Towards his destiny.  
"Alright, then, I guess there's no turning back." He raised   
his right hand to the doors and focused briefly. With almost no   
effort, the twin doors opened towards him. He looked back at his   
friends and grinned. "Wish me luck!"  
"Go fer it Chiri!" Tasuki shouted, flashing his famed fanged   
grin.  
"Good luck, Hato-sama!" the twins chimed in unison while Serge   
could only stare in mild disbelief. The doors slid closed behind   
Houjun and the trials began.  
  
In an instant, the cavern was plunged into a solid darkness   
only to flash brilliently again as lightening streaked through the   
darkness. Houjun lept to one side, dodging the attack only to be   
forced to dive out of the way as another followed it. Getting the   
idea, he charged blindly forward. He honed his senses on what he saw   
between the flashes of light that followed him closely and predicting   
where the next strike would land. After having absorbed Mistake's   
Jewel of Memory, he had become aware of his innate abilities that he   
had glimpsed during his fight against the chimera four days earlier   
after finding Miaka's Jewel of Memory.  
Finally, he spotted the exit to the first trial; a dark portal   
that was hidden within the deepest shadows. He lept through it,   
barely managing to catch the edge of the floor as he discovered there   
was no floor beyond the door.  
"Great, a cliff, no da," he muttered. He looked up, gritting   
his teeth as laughter echoed through the dark cavern.  
"Very well done, Chichiri of the Suzaku, however, it is a two-   
mile high cliff and you are in the center of it. Your odds of   
climbing up here are far less that reasonable. Give up and perhaps you   
will be spared," a voice called down to him.   
"Ha, you think you can scare me?" Houjun called back,   
beginning to climb upwards. "Sure, it might be hard, but if there's   
even a miniscule chance of me making it, then I will. My friends, no,   
everyone is counting on me to become the Dove of Suzaku and stop   
Tenkou. I will-no-I must become the Dove." Hand and foot holds were   
difficult to find as he ascended the cliff slowly. He quickly learned   
that the cliff wall was also roughly textured as he pulled himself   
higher as the jagged surface cut his arms and legs painfully but not   
enough to cause major bloodloss.   
After climbing for an unknown amount of time, he paused,   
hugging the wall as he caught his breath. His entire body ached with   
fatigue and he felt almost too weak to continue.  
'Makenai...that's right,' he thought, feeling sweat trickle   
down his back and chest. 'That's one of the first Japanese words I   
learned...and the one I use whenever I feeling like giving up...ever   
since ninth grade...' he sighed and forced his body to respond. "I   
won't give up...not now," he growled, his fingers aching in protest.   
"Not then...not ever...makenai!"   
After another eternity of struggling, his hand found a ledge   
instead of wall. A small, weary smile crossed the teens face as he   
pulled himself onto it; the smooth, cool stone ground a blessing to   
his sore body.  
'So tired,' he thought as his eyes drifted closed. 'I could   
just fall asleep right here, no da...demo,' he forced himself to his   
feet and made his way forward. The darkness seemed to give way slowly   
as he did; no longer as dark as a tomb. A slight breeze caressed his   
sweat-soaked body as he went towards the glow the promised to let him   
escape. His eyes re-adjusted slowly and he soon found himself atop   
the moonlit hill in a garden that would have put Hotohori's palace   
gardens to shame. Flowers of every possible color, shape, size, and   
fragrance blooming on everything from trees to bushes. The grass was   
ankle deep and soft, but also seemed to vary in colors. Beyond the   
garden, there was rubble. Looking to his left, Houjun saw sand and,   
beside that, snow.   
"Where on earth..." he began, studying the landscape in awe.   
Suddenly, it struck him. "Everything here represents something from   
each of the four lands!"  
"Correct." The voice behind him startled him and he spun   
around to face his tester. He resembled Serge in every aspect and   
donned a short, white robe cinched at the waist with a crimson belt.   
Beneath it he wore black pants tucked into black boots. In his slender   
hands, he held a staff that was as tall as he was, the top in the   
shape of a crescent moon with an iridescent star-shaped crystal within   
it resting directly where the moon met the staff. "You have done   
well, so far, however, time was slowed in the trial cave and, now that   
you have escaped the darkness, the mere hours you were inside have   
become twenty hours that you have gone without rest, food, or water.   
You now must face me in combat, however, you can not win, boy." As he   
spoke, Houjun began to feel even more exhausted and hungry. He   
focused on the mage before him, desperately trying to stay awake.   
"I won't give up that easily, no da," he informed the other.  
"Hm hm hm, well, then, prepare to die at the hands of Magus   
Rimald(8)!" The mage cried, a blast of lightning striking Houjun and   
sending him sprawling to the edge of the hill.  
'Shimatta, he's right...' Houjun thought bleakly, his eyes   
sliding closed. 'Minna, gomen...I'm just not strong enough...'  
Please, Houjun, Samantha's voice came to him. His blue,   
tear-drop shaped pendent(9) began to glow faintly as her words   
unknowingly crossed the barriers of the book.  
"Samantha?" he whispered weakly.  
Houjun, I know you're tired, but please...please don't let   
him beat you... Samantha pleaded. Look down at your friends.   
They're fighting Nakago and they aren't giving up. He's a lot   
stronger than they are and he guy, Serge, is already hurt bad. I know   
it seems like I'm asking a lot of you, but please, Houjun...Please get   
up... A trickle of water hit his face from above and he looked up.   
'Samantha...that's right, we're connected by out   
necklaces...just like Miaka and Yui were connected through there   
school uniforms...' he recalled, forcing himself up. He glanced down   
at his friends.  
'That's right...my friends...they're fighting Nakago...for   
me...' He rose to his feet painfully and turned towards the advancing   
mage, a red energy surrounding his hand as he began to cast a spell.   
'Then I must fight for them.' The red light streaked towards Magus,   
who deflected it with ease.  
"It will take more than that to stop me," he chuckled, firing   
another blast of energy at Houjun. Again the Teen hit the ground and   
again he stumbled to his feet. "Give it up, you can't win in your   
condition, boy."  
"Your right," Houjun rasped, clutching his side. "I probably   
don't stand much of a chance against you, demo," he held his left hand   
towards the mage, calling a spell to mind. "If I lose, I die and if I   
give up, I die. I know that giving up would be less painful, but I   
have to fight. My friends are counting on me, as is this world.   
Sammy's praying for me not to die and my friends are fighting Nakago   
because they believe in me. Makenai, no da!" He sent out another   
attack and Magus could only marvel at what he felt as the blast hit   
him. It wasn't enough to kill him, but he could sense a pure, raw   
power within it. He watched as Houjun dropped to one knee, barely   
able to keep his balance yet seeming willing to throw out another   
attack if needed.   
"Houjun," Magus spoke softly. The teen's eyes met his own and   
he smiled. "Even though your power is not even at half strength, I'm   
very impressed. I can sense a pure energy from you that bares neither   
anger nor hatred. You truly are Suzaku's Dove, Houjun Akia Ri." A   
pillar of golden light engulfed Houjun, healing his wounds and   
refreshing his body. For a brief moment, Mahogany eyes met gold one   
and an understanding crossed between the two mages. Magus held out   
his hand, offering the scroll Houjun had come for.  
"With that, Hato, you can unlock all of your powers, but for   
now, I can only grant you an increase of power and strength. Once you   
are whole again, then read the scroll." The pillar of light began to   
fade and, with it, so did Magus. "Good luck, Houjun. May all your   
wishes be dreams and may all your dreams come true."  
"Houjun stared at the spot where the mage had stood only   
moments before and suddenly realized the change in the atmosphere. No   
longer was it a clear, cloudless night, but dark clouds choked the   
sky, thunder crashing all around him and lightening flashing as bright   
as day. He clenched his fist and looked back to his friends. With a   
firm nod and stretching his renewed body, he lept over the edge and   
towards his friends.  
  
Nakago was becoming tired of the feebly attempts to delay his   
entry into the Doukutsu. He was finally preparing to just fry them   
all when a burst of white light nearly hit his feet. He looked up   
disbelieving as Houjun glided towards the ground on elegant white   
wings the shimmered with an iridescent light. He landed lightly   
between Nakago and his friends.   
"That's far enough, Nakago," the teen stated, drawing his   
sword as thunder crashed above them and a flash of lightening threw   
shadows around them. It had yet begun to rain, but the storm was now   
fully under way.  
  
*****************************************  
  
YEA! Four down, eight to go, no da! OK. I know alot of the lines   
sound familiar and I must admit that all the sex stuff wasn't my idea,   
but I put it together for your enjoyment, despite the risk of   
plagiarism, no da^-^;; I think I've said too much, no da...  
  
**To reiterate, the stuff between the "||" marks is not my works(I'm   
saying this for my health for when/if Nuri-chan ever reads this so she   
doesn't kill me, no da-_-;;)  
  
(1) Beads, kesa, kasa, staff  
(2) meaning: It's alright, baby^_~  
(3) meaning: angel  
(4) meaning: Den of the Dove of Suzaku, for those of you not paying   
attention to chapter three, no da.  
(5) eh...I have a fetish for Chrono Cross(and Chrono Trigger, no da)  
(6) No, it's not kodoku(sp?), no da  
(7) Um, they needed names, and, well, it just seemed to work, being   
they're from a mountain. More about them in coming chapters, no   
da^_~*  
(8) Magus, as in the Magus from Chrono Trigger. Rimald is a name that   
I pulled out of somewhere while listening to the Fushigi Yuugi TV   
Original Soundtrack at around 2:30am  
(9) Quiz: What color is Samantha's pendant? Just seeing if you guys   
are paying attention, no da^_~*  
  
Wow, that's a lot of footnotes, no da. E-mail me with questions and   
comments, no da. I need the encouragement, na no da.  
Anyways, so Houjun has acquired the scroll and some nifty new   
abilities, but can he defeat Nakago in combat? Why do I refer to   
Chichiri as Houjun? Why did the weather suddenly turn bad?   
  
Next up:   
Fushigi Akugi  
Chapter 5: Eyes Blinded By Evil: Confronting Nakago  
  
"I will go...I will..."  
-Chichiri: OVA II Episode 5: The Transience of a Water Mirror   
  
  



	6. Chapter 5

Fushigi Akugi Chapter 5 Ok, ok, here's chapter five, no da! It may suck, but I finished it.   
And remember that I don't own 'em, no da! 

Fushigi Akugi   
Chapter 5: Eyes Blinded By Evil: Confronting Nakago 

Samantha shook her head and glanced at the clock. She'd been reading for nearly two hours, yet a week had passed in the book. 'And Houjun always seems to be getting into trouble," she thought, stretching her back before continuing.   
"As the Seiryuu warrior prepared to deal another powerful blast at the Suzaku seishi and their miko and friends, the Dove of Suzaku descended from the summit of the Doukutsu. His snowy white wings shimmered with a holy light and his sword emitted the power of both Suzaku and the Hato's pure heart. He faced Nakago now for the sake of his friends who believed in him..." 

"Do you really think you can stop me?" Nakago scoffed, drawing his own sword. "Heh, you're not even at half strength and yet you still want to fight me? You may have acquired the scroll, but you won't live long enough to use it."   
"You think so, no da?" Houjun asked evenly. "Then take your best shot."   
The blonde warrior was quick to comply, wishing to be done with this once and for all. The teen let the blast strike him, closing his eyes as it tore open a wound in his side.   
"You see, not even the Suzaku no Hato is immortal. You don't stand a chance, boy."   
"Bastard," Tasuki growled, trembling with rage as he drew his tessen. "Re-" he stopped short when Houjun looked at him and shook his head.   
"No, I know I'm not immortal. I'm flesh and blood, demo," he dipped two fingers into the wound and placed them in his mouth. "The blood of the Dove of Suzaku can cure anything, no da." As he spoke, the wound vanished as instantly as it would had Mitsukake healed it. "I won't be defeated so easily, Nakago, no da."   
"Hm, we shall see." The two combatants flew at each other in a battle that would decisively be to the death. Their swords met each time with a resounding clang as the teen parried the shogun's attacks with relative ease.   
Miaka watch the battle progress from the safety of Tamahome's arms, her eyes scanning the area between flashes of lightening to see what the others were doing. Chiriko was safely behind Mitsukake and watching the fight with curiosity. Nuriko with in the arms of Hotohori, his right leg having been injured badly early in the fight. Tasuki watch with a white knuckled grip on his tessen, his eyes focused on Houjun intently. The twins had moved to either side of Serge, who was still recovering from a powerful blast to his right side which had left a large burn there as well as across his chest.   
The bandit leader smiled as he felt his strength returning to him and sat up to watch the fight as well. "Don't worry about Houjun," he reassured the them. He may not be at full strength yet, but he has the power of Suzaku to protect him and the courage to protect his friends. He'll win."   
"Ano, Serge, how do you know?" Fuji asked, but was waved off as Serge focused all of his attention on the fight at hand. 

Nakago was becoming annoyed by the teen's persistence. What was it about him that kept the shogun from attacking with everything he had? Why was he holding back? It was around the fifteen minute mark when he got his answer.   
Houjun's hair had fallen loose and clung to his shoulders as he panted heavily in an effort to catch his breath. He held his sword before him defensively and glared at Nakago with determination.   
'His eyes...' Nakago thought, his own ice blue eyes studying the teen's mahogany ones. He felt as if he were being drawn into those deathless chocolate pools; drowning in their calm gaze. He suddenly saw himself through the teen's eyes; saw how cold and ruthless he'd become. Saw what he'd done to the seishi both Suzaku and Seiryuu alike. How he had been willing to let them all die for his own benefit with no regard as to the value of a life. 

_"Mommy, why do they hate us?"_   
_ "Because we look differently than they do, my child"_   
_ "But...but why?"_   
_ "I suppose some people just grow heartless and think only of themselves."_   
_ "I don't want to be that way..."___

'What have I done?' Nakago wondered, suddenly realizing that he had attacked Houjun again without realizing it. 'Demo, doushite?' 

_"Do as I tell you and you shall become a god such as myself."_   
_ "Hai Tenkou-sama"_   
_ "Never question your own actions and you will succeed in attaining your revenge..."___

'I'm being used,' Nakago concluded. He stood facing Houjun as the teen charged towards him in an attack they both knew the shogun could block easily. He could see in those warm eyes that Houjun had no intention of killing him. He was too innocent to willingly kill someone.   
"This ends now," Nakago said, raising his sword to block only to drop the weapon at the last minute. He sighed softly in relief as the blade drove through him, penetrating his armor as if it weren't there at all. He could see the shock in Houjun's eyes; feel him draw in a breath sharply in shock. He smiled slightly and called something to his hand. He felt the small orb appear and pressed it gently against the teen's chest, willing it to enter him and become a part of him once more.   
"Thank you, Dove of Suzaku. I am free now." He felt the last of his strength leave him and exhaled slowly, his body dissolving as if he'd never been there. 

Houjun stood where he was for a long time. He was unaware of the others approaching him. Unaware of the sun beginning to rise. It wasn't until Tasuki laced a hand on his shoulder that everything seemed to fade back into view. He looked up at the fanged seishi for a moment and then buried his face into his shoulder and cried softly. He was tired and confused, but he felt as though Tasuki could somehow make him feel better by just being there for him in his moment of weakness. He found himself drifting off with the other teens embrace, lulled by his warm voice as he sang Houjun to sleep with a vaguely familiar tune.   
  
"...Setsunakutemo Zutto(1)..." Tasuki whispered into Houjun's ear. He had sent the others on ahead and now lifted the sleeping teen in his arms, laying the softest of kisses on his lips so as not to wake him before following after them. 

"Hm...so Nakago has failed me...No matter, I can always find someone to do my work for me," Tenkou said to himself. "Kanki, come forward!"   
"I am here, Tenkou-sama," the demon god of water responded, bowing before his master.   
"You may now seek your revenge."   
"Thank you, Tenkou-sama. Unlike Nakago, I shall not fail you."   
"See to it that you don't, Kanki, for you are expendable," Tenkou reminded him, narrowing his eyes.   
"Understood," he said, turning to leave on his long awaited quest for the revenge promised his host. He could feel Hikou's mind beginning to protest, as it had begun to when it realized it's mistake, but it was far to late for him to change his mind now.   
Tenkou brought up an image of Houjun on a crystal ball and studied him for a moment frowning.   
"Perhaps I'm making it too easy for you? I think it's time I brought in my first trump card," he smirked, laughing evilly. 

Houjun was preparing for bed, though he wasn't exceptionally tired. He and his friends had been treated like royalty all day, not to mention he had slept rather well until noon when he was called to lunch by two very energetic young "bandits" named Ryu and Rei(2) who insisted that he needed to eat. He'd begun to wonder if the Nyan-Nyans were worse than the children could be at times. A soft knock at his door brought him from his musings and he quickly pulled on his robe.   
"Come in, no da!" he called cheerfully. The door opened to reveal Serge, still dressed in his usual attire. His burns had been tended to by Mitsukake while he had tended to the Nuriko's leg and he seemed much better, as did Houjun after they had talked earlier of Nakago's fate.   
"Konbanwa, Hato-san," the bandit smiled. "I just wanted to have a word with you if I could."   
"Of course, no da! What's on your mind?"   
Serge closed the door behind him and looked at the teen seriously. "Tomorrow, when you leave, Fuji and Yama and to go with you. That is what the fates have planned for them since their births and what I have raised them to do for the past ten years. You should head for Sakusha next. I believe you will find then next Jewel of Memory there within a shop on display."   
"all right, but that's not what you came in here to tell me, is it, Magus Rimald?" Houjun smiled.   
Serge sighed. "So then you figured out my secret, did you? Yes, I am Magus and Serge. Just as you are Houjun and Chichiri, I was born with a desire to live two lives. Magus was the title given to me when I was told to guard the Doukutsu many years ago, the the part of me that was still Serge would have nothing to do with it. That's not important, though, now is it," he smiled briefly, then became serious again. "I wanted to warn you that you are too focused on what you want the future to be."   
"That's a bad thing, no da?" the teen questioned.   
"Yes, because I see many things you do not. I see things your friends have yet to notice, such as the scar on your right wrist that is three years old. I see what you went through to cause it. That is one example of what can happen when you are too focused on a future that you desire, Houjun, and that is why I came."   
"You don't miss a thing, do you, no da?" Houjun laughed dryly, his fingers subconsciously tracing the thin line on his wrist. "But that's in the past and I choose to forget it and move on. I don't think it will happen aga-"   
"You didn't think it would ever happen, Houjun. Once is too many times for that to happen and you are lucky that she found you then. Listen to me, Houjun Akia Ri, and take to heart what I am saying. You aren't destined to be with her. Your destiny lies here wand in the present, do you understand? Stay focused on your mission, sweet dove, or you will fail."   
Houjun's shoulders slumped slightly and he sighed. "all right, all right, I get your point. I won't think about it anymore until I've completed my duties as Suzaku no Hato."   
Serge looked as though he wanted to say more, but simply sighed. "Just be careful." With that, he turned and left the teen with more than alittle doubt that he would find out the truth all too soon. 

"You're not coming with us?" Chiriko asked Mitsukake for the fifth time that morning.   
"I'm afraid not, little one," the tall healer smiled. "You don't need me anyway as long as Chichiri is with you. Besides, they need me here, alright?"   
"We'll still miss you, no da," Chichiri sighed, mounting his horse. "But if you have to stay, then you have to stay, no da."   
"Take care of yourself, Mitsukake-kun," Hotohori said and he turned his horse towards the path. They all said their good byes to their fellow seishi and took their leave on the path towards Sakusha and the next Jewel of Memory, unaware that they were being watched. 

Elsewhere, someone else was waking up and presenting a new set of problems for Houjun and his friends.   


*********************************** 

That was short, wasn't it, no da....too short, but I don't like Nakago and so I can't write drama for him, na no da.   
And so, Houjun is on his way towards a new, not-so-pleasent adventure which, as usual, brings to mind questions. Questions such as:   
What horrible plans does Kanki have for Houjun?(can we say OVA 2 epi. 5? I knew you could! Forget it, my way's more diabolical, no da)   
What is the truth that Serge/Magus will not divulge?   
What is Tenkou's plan to up the ante?__

Find out in the next chapter of__

Fushigi Akugi   
Chapter 6: Pain of a Yesteryear: Friends Forever More 

_This blade has courage so the treasure isn't destroyed_   
~Star(translated by Kaori Sakai and ChichiriDA)   



	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

::Screams and pulls at hair:: I HATE COLLEGE!!!!!!!I WANNA GO BACK TO HIGH SCHOOL!!!!!!::cries uncontrollably for a while and then starts typing again::

Here it is: Chapter six, no da.I hope you all enjoy it.

Remember: All declaimers from previous chapters are still in effect now.Mild spoilers from OVA 2 episode 5(I think they're

mild since they aren't the same, anyway-_-;;)

Fushigi Akugi

Chapter 6: Pain of a Yesteryear: Friends Forever More

Darkness.That's what the teen felt and all he could see at first, almost as if he were floating in it.It suddenly seemed to

become water and he choked trying to breathe.

'Where am I' he wondered vaguely.He sensed something in the water: a person who seemed to be trapped.He quickly

swam towards the person and pulled it up towards the surface.He broke out of the water and swam towards an invisible

shore.

"H-Hou-ju-n" the man rasped.The teen looked at him curiously.How had he known his name?Why did he seem so

familliar?Before he could make sense of anything, something grabbed his foot and dragged him under.In desperation to save

the man, he let go of him and allowed himself to be pulled back into the depths.Around him, Tenkou's laugh echoed.

*******************

A soft touch on Tasuki's arm startled him from his sleep and his amber eyes found Houjun's chocolate eyes only a few

inches away.Still groggy, he forgot that the teen wasn't really his Chichiri yet and wrapped his arms around him both

reassuringly and protectively.

"What's wrong, baby?" he chuckled softly."Bad dream?"

Houjun was shocked at first by the bandit's actions, but soon relaxed, sighing softly.He felt almost reassured that everything

would be all right within Tasuki's embrace.

"Hai...just a bad dream, no da," Houjun smiled."I guess I'm just nervous about retrieving this next Jewel of Memory, that's

all, na no da."

Tasuki frowned for a moment as the comment forced him to remember that Houjun didn't remember him yet.Deciding

he was going to chance it, though; he pulled Houjun into the bed and tugged the blanket over them both.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Jun-chan.We'll get it first thing in the mornin'.Nothin' bad'll happen, k?" he tried to reassure him.

"I don't know, Tasuki-chan.I think something big's gonna happen tomorrow, no da..."

*********************

"Wha- what am I doing in here?"

The man had awakened in the last place he'd ever dreamed of finding himself...alive, anyway.Rising to his feet, he took stock of himself and belongings.Deciding he needed some answers, he gathered his things and headed out to find his friend.

*********************

"What!?" Tasuki snapped at the store clerk.The young man sighed, running a hand through his black hair.

"I said it was stolen during the night.Please don't hurt me."

Tasuki was about to say something else when Houjun stepped forward and bowed slightly.

"It's alright, no da.Arigatou for your time, na no da."He turned and motioned for his friends to follow.Out side, he faced

them with a weary smile.

"Now what," Chriko asked.

"Without the Jewel of Memory, we can not help Houjun-kun," Hotohori pointed out.

"The jewel isn't far from here," Houjun said."Just north of the town, really.I'll go after it and you guys head back to the inn and wait for me.I shouldn't be long, no da."

"Hell no," Tasuki snapped."I'm goin' with ya just incase."

"And I'll go as well," Fuji said."It's my duty as one of the two chosen to protect the Hato to stay by your side."

Houjun blinked a few times and then smiled."Alright, but I don't sense any danger, no da."That decided, the seishi and

friends parted ways.Houjun led Tasuki and Fuji to the northern end of the town and into a small thicket of woods. They soon

came upon the gem, unattended atop a tree stump.

"Somethin' ain't right here," the bandit muttered, drawing his tessen.Fuji glanced about nervously.

"It's too quite here."

"I...I don't sense any danger, no da.... I think it's safe."He looked back at his friends and nodded."Cover me, no da."With cautious steps, the teen approached the jewel.He paused, studying it.Nothing 'seemed' to be wrong with it, but he sensed something….

Shaking it off as paranoia, he took the light blue gem in his hand and felt it begin to respond to his touch almost instantly, but felt somehow withheld; as if a barrier had been set between himself and the memories the distorted them.

_"Why?How could you…Hikou?"_

_"Hou—n?"_

_"Give her b—k…Give her back to me!"_

__Images flashed through his mindthat were as confused as the voices he heard.

Two friends fighting on the bank of a swollen river.

One of them fell back and part of the bank gave way.

The other one grabbed hold of the man's hand, trying to hold onto him.

Something made the teen…made him let go…

As well as the images, he felt emotions rising up to strangle him.Hatred followed by panic followed by grief.

"What…what's going on?"Houjun wondered, dropping to his knees.An evil laugh reached his ears and he looked up.

"Poor Houjun," a man whispered cruelly."Don't you want to remember what you did to me seven years ago?What kind of man you were then?"

"Who the hell are you!" Tasuki yelled from somewhere behind him.His eyes rose to find ones stained in red and full of hate.

"Hi-kou?" he strained to speak through his confusion.

"So, you remembered my name.I suppose it's an honor for my murderer to remember such."

_Hikou stumbled back and started to fall into the river._

_Panicked, Houjun grabbed his friend's hand, pulling him back._

_Something happened…something made him let go…_

_ _

"Hikou…" Houjun whispered hoarsely, reaching a hand towards Hikou; trying to grab his hand.

"Pathetic," the demon god of water spat, forming an attack in his hand."I expected so much more from you, Houjun." He released the water bomb, striking the younger mage in the temple.The last thing he heard before passing out was Tasuki crying out his name.

Hours later, Houjun opened his eyes carefully.The room was dim and he could make out faint voices.

'I'm back at the inn,' he thought.Beside him, Tasuki was half-sprawled on the bed, his hand resting atop Houjun's.The teen couldn't help but smile at the sleeping bandit.He knew Hikou had put up some form of barrier to keep Tasuki from attacking him, so it was understandable that his friend would want to stay at his side and make sure he was all right.Carefully, he slipped from beneath the sheets and got dressed in his usual attire, grateful to Nuriko for mending them for him after his fight with Nakago.

'I have to do this alone,' he determined, snatching the Memory Jewel and his sword.He also took a small pouch of money, which had been given to him by Hotohori in case he was separated from the others or some other emergency arose.'This is an emergency, no da.' He nodded his head and quietly slipped out the window.The others wouldn't be happy with him for sneaking out on his own, but he decided they would get over it.As he made his way through the darkening streets, he failed to notice the shadow that followed him. __

"Minna!Come quick!" Miaka cried, running into the inn.She'd left not even an hour ago on a walk with Yama and Tamahome and was now ecstatic about something.

"What's wrong, Miaka?" Hotohori inquired, a little worried.

"Look what Yama found up in a tree!" she exclaimed, holding out her hand to reveal a Memory Jewel.

"I think that if we give this to Hato-sama, he might feel better right away," Yama explained, before rushing off to find his brother.

"It's worth a shot," Nuriko said, carefully taking the jewel from his miko.As the feminine bishonen turned to follow Yama, Fuji appeared, seeming frantic.

"Hato-san is gone and so his Tasuki-san!"

"Nani! Are you sure, Fuji?" Tamahome asked.

"Hai," Yama answered for Fuji."And the window is wide open."

"They wouldn't have gone after Hikou alone, would they?" Hotohori asked, knowing the answer was yes.They quickly began dividing into groups to comb the city for their friends, fearing that Houjun wouldn't be strong enough to defeat the water mage even with the bandit's help.

Houjun followed Hikou's chi to a cave north of Sukusha.He knew he couldn't defeat the mage, but he didn't want to kill him anyway.'This plan had better work,' he told himself.Just outside the cave, he produced the Memory Jewel and held it in his hand, concentrating.He forced his way through the barrier spell placed on it and let the memories enter him.This time, he saw more than the fight that cost Hikou his life.He saw happy memories as well as the sad and accepted all of them as well as the emotions that came with them.

Hikou stumbled back and fell into the river.Houjun, forgetting his anger for his friend, dropped his dagger and lunged towards him, grasping his hand.He couldn't let Hikou die; not like this…

_"Houjun!Watch out!" Hikou cried.The teen saw the log headed towards him, but he didn't want to let go.He had to save Hikou.The log struck the left side of his face…struck his eye painfully.He cried out in pain and, on reflex, released Hikou's hand._

_"HIKOU!!!!!" He tried in vain to grab his friend's hand again, but the raging waters had already swept him away._

_ _

Houjun's eyes slid open and he realized he'd been crying softy.A worth around his waist and against his back comforted him.

"Tasuki, why'd you follow me, no da?" 

"Cause I don't want nothin' ta happen to ya, Chiri," Tasuki sighed, his breath brushing against the teen's neck.Houjun sighed and leaned back slightly.

"Don't worry, Tasuki, no da.I will save Hikou and then we can head back, alright?Wait here for me," he said.He bent down and lifted a swallow he had bought using the money Hotohori had given him.It was rather simple with no special markings; perfect for what he needed it for.

"All right, Chiri, but if yer gone for too long, I'm comin' after ya, k?"

Houjun nodded and smiled."Arigatou, Tasuki, no da.Wish me luck."

"Right."The bandit stood near the entrance to the cave, watching the teen enter and wishing he could follow him, just to make sure he'd be alright.Instead, he pressed his back against the side of the opening and looked up at the stars.

Hikou looked up as Houjun entered the main area of the cave.Three inches of water covered the floor and a mist seemed to cling to the air. 

"So, young Dove of Suzaku, you've come at last," he sneered. 

_He sensed something in the water: a person who seemed to be trapped._

_ _

'Don't worry, Hikou.I will save you,' he thought, planting one end of the swallow into the water covered ground.He called on his new powers, the powers of the Dove of Suzaku which Fuji had told him about.One that, while it seemed silly to Houjun, was guaranteed by the twins to work.It was his only shot, so he decided to chance it.

"I know you aren't really Hikou," he began evenly."You are the demon god of drought and rain, Kanki."He straightened up and drew in a deep breath."I've come to ask you to release Hikou from your power."

"Oh really?And what makes you think I'll simply let him go?I rather like this body," the demon god smiled.

"I don't think you will, but I have a deal.Come into my body instead.I'm far more powerful than Hikou is."

_…something grabbed his foot and dragged him under. _

"You would do that for him?Why sacrifice yourself for another?"

"Hikou is still my friend and, for his sake, I will give up my freedom for his, no da."

After a moment of silence, Kanki laughed."I accept your offer, boy.Now, You shall be my pawn."As he spoke, Hikou's body slowly relaxed, his eyes closing, and he slumped to the ground.

_In desperation to save the man, he let go of him…_

_ _

Houjun closed his eyes, feeling Kanki's approach.He shuddered under the demon's touch as it began to enter his body and let his mind relax slightly. 

_…and allowed himself to be pulled back into the depths._

"Gotcha!" the mage cried, grasping the swallow tightly in his hands and allowing the spell-song that he had been singing in his mind to be voiced aloud.

_nagarete-yuku mizu ni utsuru  
omoide no danpen  
anna omoi kurikaesanai  
sou kokoro ni chikau  
nagarete-yuku mizu ni utsuru  
kanashimi ga aru kara  
kono chikara de kono inochi de _[2]_  
omae wo mamoritai_

Reflected in the flowing water,  
a fragment of memory  
I swore in my heart  
I'd never repeat those thoughts again.  
Reflected in the flowing water,  
there is sorrow, so  
with this power, with this life, [2]  
I want to protect you.

Hikou's eyes fluttered open, unsure exactly what he would find.He sat up carefully and saw Houjun clinging to a swallow, a red aura surrounding him.

'But…he still looks 18…and his clothes look…foreign…' he rose and relized that a red symbol was glowing faintly on his friend's knee and felt Kanki's life force.'Houjun…you…you didn't…'

Houjun looked up from his spell.He was in the process of sealing the demon god into the weapon before him when an idea struck him.With and small smile, he lured his confused friend towards him and gently reached one hand out to him.Hikou took it and the mage drew him closer, resting the hand under his own against the weapon.

_nakushita no wa shinjiau kimochi  
demo ima nara ai wa makenai darou  
nasakenakute mo ima wa itaranakute mo  
sore dakara koso tagai ni tasuke aeru_

What I lost was my belief.  
But now, I know love is unconquerable.  
Even if it's miserable, and the present doesn't lead anywhere,  
that is why we help each other.

Hikou could see the weapon changing before him, the blades becoming a crystalline blue color and the staff(1) changing shape as well, as if customizing itself to suit him better.He watched Houjun focusing on the weapon as he continued to sing and found himself getting lost within his words.

_mizukagami de kokoro no kage wo mireba  
sore wa ai ga unda mou hitotsu no kao  
taisetsu ni shitai subete no tame ni mo  
mou itami kara me wo somuketakunai  
taisetsu ni shitai subete no tame ni mo  
mou itami kara me wo somuketakunai_

When I see my heart's shadow in the water-mirror,  
that is the birth of love; yet another face.  
For all that is precious,  
I won't turn away from pain any more.  
For all that is precious,  
I won't turn away from pain any more.

As he completed his spell, the red glow faded and he looked up at Hikou wearily.

"G-gomen, Hikou-kun, no da.I…I never wanted you to die…"

"Iie, Houjun, it was my fault, demo…" he gently embraced his friend."I am still your friend, ne?"

"Hai, no da."He yawned deeply, warn out from the strain the spell had caused him."Gomen, I'm just tired, no da…" he trailed off, leaning heavily against his friend.Hikou smiled and dropped to his knees, resting Houjun's head against his shoulder; where he'd always secretly dreamed of holding the man he called his friend.

"Hai, I undrstand, Jun-chan.Get some sleep, ok?I'll get you back to your friends soon.

Just when you thought things were weird enough, they got weirder.

This is kinda rushed and I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to get it up asap, so here it is, no da.

I think Hikou looks good with a swallow for a weapon, so he has one.

1)I don't know what the parts are called, that's all

As for the last chapter's foot notes:

1)Setsunakutemo Zutto just seemed like it was made for a lullaby

2)I'm a Breath of Fire fanatic, no da-_-;;

Anyway, I'm sorry this took so long, no da.I hope you enjoyed it and I promise not to promise it in the future until it's written.I snagged the song off a site:

[http://www.jlyrics.org/anime/fy/mizu.html][1]

Translation by: Takayama Miyuki 

If they don't like it, I can change it, no da.

What will happen next time?What will Tasuki think of Hikou's love for Houjun/Chichiri?Who's the mysterious guy who woke up?

These questions and more answered in the next exciting(I hope) chapter of 

Fushigi Akugi:

Chapter 7: Bound By Love: A Rekindling of the Flame

_"Never see it comin', huh?" He leaned his head back against the door."No, I didn't…"_

   [1]: http://www.jlyrics.org/anime/fy/mizu.html



	8. Chapter 7

::Bows and begins apologizing for delayed stories:: I'm failing two art classes and possibly a math class, no da. Gomen, minna no da. I will try harder. That and this chapter is kind of....longer than I thought it would be, na no da. Here it is. 

BTW, since I haven't mentioned it in a while, please let me remind you that I don't own these lovely Fushigi Yuugi characters and that my friend owns the Dove of Suzaku idea and Samantha Marilin Cummings, na no da. That leaves me with.......the story line and a few odds and ends, like Fuji, Yama, Serge, and anyone else I say I own. 

Fushigi Akugi   
Chapter 7: Bound By Love: A Rekindling of the Flame 

Samantha glanced out the window, noticing that the storm seemed to be gaining strength again. Ignoring it, she returned her focus to the book.   
"'And so, having sealed the demon, Kanki, and freeing Hikou from Tenkou's control. the Dove of Suzaku fell into a comfortable sleep, unaware of the conversation between the celestial warrior and mage. The former bandit leader confided in Hikou his...'" she gasped, feeling her heart clench as she read the next lines. "'His amorous feelings for the Dove...'" tears began to blur her vision and she half-heartedly brushed them away. "'He explained...that they had been lovers...before Tenkou had slaughtered him; in the time when the Dove had been known as Chichiri of the Suzaku Seven...Hikou, though his feelings for the Dove were strong, nodded his head solemnly and vowed to aid Tasuki in protecting the Dove with his life as well as helping to...reunite the two lov...'" she closed the book and drew her knees to her chest. "What now," she wondered. True, she loved Houjun as well, but once he got his memories of that world back, would he feel the same?   
Before she could dwell on the matter any further, thin, glowing threads had surrounded her, keeping her from moving.   
"Well, would Lord Tenkou be pleased," a voice said from the doorway that had once been her sliding glass door. "It seems I've accomplished my assignment in record time."   
"W-who are-" Samantha began.   
"I am call Yousui, on of Tenkou's loyal servants. Don't worry, girl," he chuckled, stepping forward and relieving her of the book. "Lord Tenkou has no plans to kill you...yet." He laughed again, disappearing with both the book and the helpless teen. 

Meanwhile, things were moving smoothly for our heroes and his friends. Tasuki, Hikou, and Houjun met up with their friends by mid-morning and, while Houjun was adjusting to the added memories that came from both Hikou's and Hotohori's memory jewels, the others mode plans for a trip to Mt. Leikaku. They started out early the next day and reached the mountain on the afternoon of the fourth day. The group was greeted by the bandits, led by Kouji in Tasuki's absence, and then dispersed to rest up after the long trip. Miaka and Taka/Tamahome stayed in their assigned room; Chiriko and the twins, Yama and Fuji, found a game to play; Nuriko and Hotohori had abducted Hikou, the feminine seishi saying something about his clothes being out-of-date; Tasuki and Kouji left to catch up on old times; and Houjun left to take a walk. Once the teen had found a nice patch of grass to lay in, he stared up at the afternoon sky and sighed heavily. So much had happened to him and he just wanted to sort everything out.   
There had been a time when the teen had thought his life was meaningless: the scar on his wrist a silent testimony to the depression that had plagued him two years earlier. This also brought back the memories of how Samantha had found him and cared for him. He hadn't lost enough blood for her to be overly worried, but she had watched over him until she was sure he would live. When he had opened his eyes, she was there, smiling down at him with tears in her eyes. They never talked much about that day and, though he wasn't sure exactly why, she had given him a reason to go on. Something in her eyes and the way she had smiled at him had broken him out of his depression and helped him to heal faster. A year later, he had been compelled to ask he out and, since then, he'd made certain that she was happy.   
But now there was something else.   
He felt as though something was about to happen that would change his life: something that would bring him happiness, but would tear him away from Samantha. Something...   
He closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't know what it was, but he hoped for only one thing: That Samantha would be happy with the outcome he felt was unavoidable. 

Meanwhile, Tasuki and Kouji talked about what they had been doing; the latter explaining the going ons of Mt. Leikaku and the former about his most recent journey.   
"So he still don't remember ya, Genrou?" Kouji sighed, swirling the sake in his cup.   
"No, not yet," Tasuki sighed, "but I hope he does soon."   
"Don't worry about it, Gen-chan, I'm sure he will. You two mean too much to each other for it ta end like this."   
"But his gir-"   
"Don't even think about her right now, 'k. Chichiri'll think a' somethin' when da time comes."   
Tasuki sighed. "I know, demo..."   
"OK, I got somethin' ta ask ya now."   
"Yeah?"   
"What's Hikou gonna do? Ya said he was gonna go with ya fer only a bit and den leave, right?"   
"Yeah, so?"   
"Ya think he'd wanna stay here fer a while?" Kouji asked hopefully. "I mean, Mt. Kaou's been causin' trouble for us an' we think dey got a mage workin' fer 'em now. He could help us out alot if dey do."   
"You'll have ta ask him, I guess. He's kinda touchy, but I think he's mellowin' out some. Maybe-" he stopped suddenly, looking up towards the window.   
"Genrou? What is it?"   
"I don't know, Kouji," the flame haired seishi said, rising to his feet. "But Chichiri's out dere an' I better go make sure he's alright. Go get the others for me, k?"   
"Alright, but be careful, Gen-chan." Kouji watched as the bandit ran off and bit his lip. "Suzaku let it be nothin'" he prayed as he followed Tasuki out the door. 

Hikou sighed in relief as he slipped away from Nuriko and Hotohori, the two seishi distracted with hair talk. He pulled his long hair back into a ponytail, too frustrated to bother putting it in a bun for the moment. He was grateful that he no longer had to wear the red and white robes Kanki had selected and now wore a red tunic and black pants; he would worry about locating shoes later. As he walked, he felt something that was frightfully familiar.   
"That life force..." He narrowed his gold eyes and made his way to a large window. "Damn him, Tenkou must have sent him to kill Houjun," he growled, stepping up on the ledge. "We'll just see about that." Nimbly, he leapt from the ledge, using his shadowy, bat like wings to glide to the ground. He knew that the intruder would be watching the doorways as well as the skies for resistance. He started running as soon as his feet touched the ground and prayed that he wasn't too late. 

Houjun yawned, something pulling at the edges of his consciousness forcing him awake. He was climbing to his feet when he saw it.   
"What the..." his eyes widened at the sight of the creature. It was unmistakably a griffin like one he had seen in a book about mythical creatures. Unfortunately, this one was all to real.   
Cautiously, he backed away, praying for an answer of some sort. It came as an odd feeling that radiated just past the creature. His eyes scanned until a faint glimmer caught his eye.   
'A memory jewel!' he thought. 'But how to get it with big ugly here blocking the way...' he wondered as the creature growled at him. He started to form a spell when the griffin lunged forward, only to be stopped by a wall of fire.   
"Chiri, are you all right?" Tasuki called as he ran towards the teen.   
"Tasuki! Yeah, I'm fine," Houjun smiled before turning his gaze back to the memory jewel. "Distract him for me, all right!" he shouted as he began running. He had almost reached it when he heard Tasuki cry out. He stopped and turned to see his friend on the ground, the creature looming over him. After a moment of debate, he threw a blast of chi at the creature, drawing his sword.   
"I'm over here, ugly!" he cried. The creature quickly turned towards its attacker, its teeth gleaming as it opened its massive jaws and charged towards him. He threw another attack, but it didn't seem to even phase the mammoth monster. It swiped at Houjun with a blow the knocked the teen back into the cliff's surface. Houjun cried out as his back met the wall and he collapsed to the ground. Above him, the creature howled in victory and lowered its jaws, its hot breath blowing over the teen. Suddenly, a chi blast from somewhere above them struck the creature, causing it to reel back in pain. Houjun took that instant to slip away and secure the memory jewel, vaguely wondering who had saved him. 

On a cliff high above where the creature was attacking Houjun and Genrou, a figure stood, a glowing hand stretched out before him. He didn't know who the boy was, but he did know the Tasuki was still dazed from his confrontation with the griffin. He cast a sad, mahogany gaze down to the red-head and then hurried to make his way down to where they were.   
'It's been too long since I've been here...How could I have gotten lost like that, no da...' 

Houjun clasped the memory jewel to his chest and closed his eyes, willing the memory jewel to open to him. Slowly, his mind was filled with clear images and words that had passed between himself and Tasuki.   
'Yes...Tasuki's memory jewel, no da...' he thought. He gasped at some of the vivid images he saw and instinctly knew he was blushing brightly. He drew in a sharp breath as memories of their first night together played themselves before his mind's eye. 

Meanwhile, Tasuki was back on his feet and faced the creature that had *dared* to threaten *his* Chichiri. Gripping his tessen firmly in his hands, he aimed it at the creature that was advancing towards Houjun, noting that the teen was absorbed in the jewel he held in his right fist tightly.   
"Rekka Shinen!" he cried. The creature howled as the fire struck it and turned on the bandit furiously. "Dat's it, ya stupid cat," he sneered. "Come an' get me, if ya can!" He nimbly dodged the griffin's attacks, running around it and throwing another wave of fire at it. He was doing rather well at holding his own when the creature landed a lucky strike to the fanged-seishi's side, sending him careening towards a the edge of a cliff(lot's of cliffs on this side of Mt. Leikaku, aren't there, no da^.^). He landed a few feet from the drop and climbed back to his feet again, only to feel something, or some one, push him back over the edge.   
At that moment, Houjun's eyes snapped open, sensing Tasuki was in danger. He charged towards where his lover had vanished over the edge.   
'Lover,' he told himself firmly and he leapt after Tasuki. He vaguely heard the others calling after him, but he didn't care. All that matter right now was saving Tasuki. 

Yama and Fuji gasped in shock, unsure of what they should do. They had seen Houjun dive over the edge of the cliff, but they didn't understand why he had.   
They *did* ,however, see the griffin as it leapt towards them. Fuji turned to face the creature, throwing a hand before him.   
"Holy fire, burn this demon to ash, Fire Storm!" he shouted. A pillar of red light surrounded the griffon(all those in favor of naming the griffin Bob, say "I") and tongues of fire began to rain down on it. Instead of stopping the creature, it merely seemed to roll off it's back. Behind Fuji, Yama threw his own attack: dozens of ice shards flew forward and, again, seemed to do no harm to the creature.   
"Is now a good time to say I'm scared," Miaka asked as the twins backed away slightly.   
"What is it, immortal or sumthin'?" Kouji snarled, gripping his scythe. He charged towards it, swinging his weapon downward when he was practically on top of it. "Those who attack Mt. Leikaku won't be fergiven!" 

Houjun's heart raced as he caught sight of Tasuki. He narrowed his eyes and flattened his arms to his sides to gain speed.   
"Tasuki!" he called. The shocked teen looked up at Houjun fearfully.   
"What the fuck are ya doin', Chiri!" he cried. "Yer gonna get yerself killed!"   
"I don't care!" Houjun cried. He could feel tear building in his eyes as he thought of how much Tasuki had looked after him since his return, guilty that he had the gall to think only of Samantha. He shook his head slightly and smiled. "I'll save you, koi, I swear I will!" he shouted, catching sight of the ground below. He felt some of his chi gathering at the area between his shoulder blades as he formed the spell and stretched his arms down towards Tasuki.   
"K-koi?" the bandit stammered. Unconsciously, he stretched and arm towards Houjun, tears welling up in his own eyes now as well. "Chi-Chichiri...does that mean..."   
"I remember now, Tasuki-chan, no da! I remember everything about us now, na no da!" he cried as he caught the bandit's hand. He pulled the teen into a tight embrace as he completed the spell, two shimmering white wings spreading from his back. He quickly righted himself and began flying back to the top of the cliff. "I love you, no da. I'll always love you, na no da!"   
"Chiri..." Tasuki exhaled before bringing his lips up to cover Houjun's.   
"Later, no da," the teen whispered seductively, turning his eyes skyward. He nimbly landed on the edge of the cliff and set Tasuki down gently.   
"Kouji!" the fanged teen cried out as he saw his friend thrown back a few feet by the griffin. The others were trying their best to strategically attack the creature without getting hurt. Tasuki made a move to go to Kouji, but Houjun stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.   
"Let me go first. I'll distract him and you help Kouji."   
".....alright...but be careful."  
Houjun nodded and flapped his wings. Once he was a few feet off the ground, he flew towards the griffin and threw a small attack to get its attention. The creature turned it's head towards him and howled in rage.   
"That's right, ugly," Houjun muttered, forming another attack and the creature took flight. "Get mad and come after me," he smirked, throwing out a larger attack. 

Hikou looked up as a flash of white caught his eyes. He saw Houjun and he saw the griffin, but he wasn't worried. He knew what the others didn't: the griffin was an illusion. He leisurely strolled to where Kouji was trying to get up, obviously believing he was in a lot of pain. Grabbing the bandit's arm, he dug his thumb into the pressure point on his elbow; something he'd learned while rough-housing with Houjun and his older brother years ago. Kouji cried out in pain, but his other aches faded as soon after. He looked up at Hikou, confusion mirrored in his jade eyes.   
"It's not real, Kouji," the water mage said evenly. He released his arm and kept walking until he was almost directly under Houjun. "It's time to end this." He formed a water bomb in his hand and threw it at a tree.   
"Ahh!" a voice cried, followed by the sound of something falling in the carpet of dead of leaves. Above them, Houjun stopped as the griffin suddenly vanished(guess we can't name it after all-_-). He dropped to the ground and looked around for an answer.   
"Tomo." Hikou said, glaring at the painted Seiryuu seishi. 

********************************* 

I was going to make it longer, but I decided not to because I just did, no da ;p 

Anyway, here's chapter 7 and here's where the plot begins to thicken, no da.   
What will the Suzaku Seishi do about Tomo? Who is this guy that "saved" Houjun from the illusionary griffin? Why do I ask questions to myself that I don't bother to answer right away? 

Stick around, the next chapter will make less sense than this one, no da! 

Fushigi Akugi:   
Chapter 8: Ganbatte : ....um....I forget the rest of the title, no da-_-;; Oh well, I'll write it at the top of the next chapter, ok, no da^_^ 

_"I imagine that there are other things we could undertake together that would be, as you so put it, pretty damn impressive."___

_-Thomas (a.k.a Hikou)(off of chikki's site, "Hikou and Kouji: Pretty Damn Impressive")_   
__   
__   
__ __

  
  



	9. Chapter 8

AH! How the hell did I manage that one, no da? Gomen nasai, Chiriko-kun is right(but then again, he was always the smart one, ne?) Now it reads Suzaku no Chichiri.  
  
Man, I should write more often, but you haven't been forgotten (I hope I haven't either what with never being able to write and all, no da. -_-;;  
  
Anyway, all past disclaimers are still in effect and Damon and Arcadia are my guys, ok?  
  
Enjoy! R + R = Next chapter / time * college = asap -_-;; does that make sense?  
  
Fushigi Akugi  
  
Chapter 8: Ganbatte: The End of Act One (1)  
  
Tenkou smiled and sank deeper into the temperate crimson liquid he was soaking in.  
  
"Soon," he chuckled. "Very soon, my plan will come to fruitation."  
  
"And then you'll have the boy, but what of his friends?" a female voice questioned.  
  
"What of them? Once I have what I need, this world will be destroyed."  
  
"The woman sighed from her perch, which was well above the pool of blood. "Have it your way. Shall I go now?"  
  
"Yes, but just one last thing," he said, standing up and facing her. He stood waist deep in his bath, blood streaming down his pale flesh like water. Hanging from his neck by a black cord was a small, red key that had a design of four loops coming from a center circle, two ends within each loop gently curving away from each other (2). He formed a bubble in his hand and tossed it up to her. "Get rid of Tomo as well."  
  
"A smile formed on the woman's mouth as she caught the sphere to find if contained an ice-blue key similar to Tenkou's/  
  
"Consider it done." In a flash, she vanished and Tenkou turned to one of the white walls that rose out of the pool.  
  
"It seems that my plan is working," he smiled at his prisoner. He was a young man who seemed to be in his early thirties and had waist-length dark purple hair. He wore a blue tunic and pants outfit that was trimmed in yellow with a sash of the same color tied at his waist. His arms were stretched to either side and held in place with dark bands of energy, his feet hanging just above the blood bath. His skin was pale, but not from contributing to the pool below him. He knew as well as Tenkou that his death would mean the end of everything, and the demon lord didn't want that. His yellow-jade eyes slid open to look upon his silver-haired captor and seemed to speak for him.  
  
"Hmph, not as powerful and threatening now, are you Damon? Do you still believe that good will win?" When he didn't receive a response, he merely laughed. "And to think Arhes told me to be wary of your power."  
  
"You won't win," Damon said quietly.  
  
"And I suppose you think your brother or the boy will come and save you?" Tenkou scoffed. "Once I have the boy, I will rule everything, including your realm."  
  
"I have watched over the time streams all of my life," Damon began, closing his eyes. "I have seen those like you who have risen to power only to underestimate an ally of good and be destroyed. I have watched the shadows of yourself that you sent to other realms fall before a power as simple as the love between two people." His eyes opened again, showing the demon nothing he could use against him. "You will fail as well."  
  
"Hmph, and you are deluded, little time god." He rose out of the water, his black robes forming around his body as he did. "He will be the one to fail and then you will be expendable. I have other things to attend to. Soon, the first act of my Fushigi Akugi will come to a close, but not before one last character makes his grand entrance." With that, Tenkou vanished, leaving Damon alone again.  
  
*******************************  
  
"What are you doing here, Tomo?" Hikou asked, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"Ain't ya 'sposed to be dead?" Tasuki added, facing the painted seiryuu seishi, his tessen still clutched in his hand. At this, Tomo cackled lightly and brought up a hand. Suddenly, several vines rose out of the ground, wrapping tightly around the arms and legs of everyone present save Houjun and Hikou.  
  
"I've come to kill the Dove of Suzaku, of course."  
  
"Tomo...?" Houjun repeated the name. He shook his head and made a face. "I don't even know who you are. Why do you want to kill me?"  
  
"Tomo's one a the Seiryuu seishi," Tasuki said, struggling against the taunt vines. Houjun, still a little perplexed, started towards him only to be pulled back by several vines as well.  
  
"You may not remember me," Tomo began. "But I will never forgive you for kill Nakago-sama."  
  
"Nakago? But I-"  
  
"Killed him," a new voice cut in.  
  
"Lady Arcadia (3), how good to see you again," Tomo smiled, bowing to her. She wore a long black dress that was slit on either side to the hip which revealed slender, pale legs and black, heeled sandals with ties that criss- crossed up the middle of his calves. He long black hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and still managed to drag on the ground and her crimson eyes gave away her evil nature.  
  
"A-arcadia!" Hikou gasped, his eyes widening. Kouji noted that the water mage's face had gone deathly pale.  
  
"Good to see you again, Kanki," Arcadia purred, approaching the frightened mage. Hikou trembled and took a step back, afraid of what the witch would do to him now that he was free of her control (4). Kouji snarled and fought against his restraints as the woman brought up a glowing hand. A burst of energy slammed into Hikou, sending him crashing back against a tree hard enough to leave a slight imprint. He slumped to the ground, unconscious, as Arcadia turned towards Houjun. The teen looked back, anger burning in his eyes.  
  
"As for you," she made a motion with her hand and the vines lifted him off the ground. "You are in the way. And Tomo?"  
  
"Yes Lady Arcadia?" the Seiryuu seishi asked, approaching his superior. Suddenly, a vine coiled around his waist and pulled him off the ground.  
  
"You are a waste of space. Lord Tenkou no long has need of your services and that makes you expendable." She waved her hand again and the vines carried the two warriors back towards the edge of the cliff. One coiled around Houjun's right wing and, with seemingly no effort, broke it. The teen vaguely heard himself cry out in pain as the offending vine kept pressure on the fracture, but the pain soon seemed to fade as did his surroundings. His eyes slid closed as the vines pulled back, letting him fall over the edge, his mind not quite registering his predicament.  
  
"Houjun!" Tasuki cried out, but the vines held him back until his lover had vanished over the edge. Arcadia laughed and vanished, the vines disappearing with her. Tasuki sank to his knees, not wanting to believe what had just happened. He knew, from the look on Houjun's face, that something was broken, but he didn't know what. "No..."  
  
Kouji sighed, not knowing what to do. He went to Hikou and checked him over.  
  
"He'll be alright," Fuji suddenly said, appearing at Tasuki's side.  
  
"The Dove of Suzaku can't die from something like this. I'm sure that if we go to the bottom of the cliff he'll be there. He might need medical attention, but Houjun-san will be there," Yama reassured the bandit. Tasuki nodded after a moment and rose to his feet.  
  
"Then let's go. We gotta go and help Chichiri."  
  
"Tasuki," a familiar voice called from behind the other seishi. Everyone turned in shock and stared disbelieving at what they saw. "I-I'm right here, no da. I'm fine."  
  
*************************************  
  
The sun was only a sliver of light on the horizon when Tomo's gold eyes finally opened slightly. Confused, he tried to rise and felt a weight on his back shift and slide to one side. Sitting on his knees, he looked to his right to see Houjun's limp form slumped beside him. He suddenly recalled that the teen had caught him around the waist at some point before they had hit the ground and attempted to save him.  
  
'But why?' he wondered slightly.  
  
Houjun shift uncomfortably, groaning in pain as he moved his broken wing. He opened his left eye a bit and looked up at Tomo, but didn't move. His temple throbbed painfully and he didn't feel as though he had the strength to get up just yet. He didn't want pity, but the look in his eye was one that could melt even the coldest of hearts.  
  
'Like an injured dove…' Tomo thought as he tried to stand. However, something about the teen made him stay beside him. With a sigh, he ran a hand across the teen's chest in search of broken ribs.  
  
"What are you doing?" Houjun asked, his voice nearly inaudible.  
  
"Seeing what else you've broken," Tomo replied, his hand moving to roam over his back.  
  
"Just my wing. I'm just tired right now and can't move. That and the fall wasn't exactly fun."  
  
"How is it we weren't killed?"  
  
"I managed to keep us from hitting the ground too hard," the teen explained, attempting to sit up. "I didn't mean for us to hit the ground that hard, though. Are you ok?"  
  
Tomo blinked and stared unbelieving at the boy before shaking his head. He huffed and got to his feet, briskly waking away from Houjun and into some nearby trees. He returned with an armload of branches and found the teen stretching his back, his wings gone and his mouth opened widely in a deep yawn. He dumped the wood on the ground and took out two pieces of flint he kept with him incase something of this nature were to happen and he needed a fire.  
  
"What should we do now, you think?" Houjun asked.  
  
"…Wait until morning, I suppose," the older seishi replied and a spark finally landed on the wood before him. He gently blew on it until it grew and began to consume the wood hungrily. It noticed the teen watching him intently and rose to his feet. He turned and left in search of food while Houjun studied the fire. He'd gone camping before, but had never actually seen someone start a fire using flint. As he recalled, even in his past, Tasuki had just rekka shinened their wood. He smiled as he remembered the numerous times his trick had backfired and as well as the first aid he'd have to administer to the charred bandit. He shook his head as he heard someone approach and looked up curiously at the man. Long, silvery-black hair (5) hung loosely pulled back in a ponytail and deep, gold-brown eyes looked back at him. If it weren't for the familiar clothing, Houjun wouldn't have even recognized the man before him as Tomo.  
  
"Here," the older seishi said, handing him some fruit. "It was all I could find." He returned to the other side of the fire and sat down before eating. After a few moments of silence, he realized the teen was staring at him. "What?"  
  
"Hmm? Just thinking… You look a lot better without the face-paint, no da."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"I'm serious! Why do you wear it, anyway?"  
  
"Is it any of your business?" Tomo snapped. Houjun made a face and thought for a few minutes, absently munching.  
  
"So…where's your symbol at? I've never seen it."  
  
Tomo made a noise that suggested annoyance and the teen decided it was futile talking to him. Instead, he opted to play Kouji and talk to himself.  
  
"My symbol's on my right knee, no da. It means well, but I don't know why, yet. I probably knew before I died in this world. Oh well, maybe it has something to do with a "well" of knowledge or something…it is at the head of Suzaku…I think…that would make sense since a god should be intelligent and all." He tilted his head back, leaning back until his hands rested on the ground, and scanned the sky. "Yeah, there it is, no da! My constellation's right there," he stretched a hand up and connected the stars that made it up. "And Tasuki's is right there, na no da! It's pretty close to mine, no da! Maybe that's a good sign that I belong with him, ne?"  
  
"Do you ever shut up?" Tomo huffed, annoyed with the teen's ramblings. He heard him sigh and drop back on the ground.  
  
"…"  
  
'That's better', Tomo thought. He closed his eyes and tried to figure out how far away Tasuki and the other Suzaku warriors were.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, no da." He looked up and glared at the teen for interrupting him, but Houjun took no notice. "I…tend to ramble when I'm…scared…" Tomo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're scared?"  
  
"Well…" the teen sat up and folded his hands in his lap. "I've never been fond of camping…but I feel like something bad's going to happen in the morning and I'm usually right when I get premonitions like that…"  
  
"What could possibly happen? Mt. Reikaku is a holy mountain and the bandit's keep it and its travelers safe from what I've heard."  
  
"I know…but I still think something bad's going to happen…"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Nothing will happen. We should go to sleep and try to find your friend's in the morning."  
  
"Hai, no da…" Houjun sighed, edging closer to the fire. He settled on his side and closed his eyes, but still felt uneasy. "Ne, Tomo?"  
  
"What?" To his surprise, Tomo hadn't snapped at him.  
  
"You never told me where your symbol is." He waited a moment and then sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"Its on my abdomen. It means root. Is that all you wanted to know?"  
  
"…Well, I was wondering why you wore that face-paint to."  
  
Tomo sighed and continued a light conversation with the teen until he'd fallen asleep. He watched him across the dying embers of the fire for nearly an hour afterwards before falling asleep himself.  
  
The first rays of light stirred Tomo from his sleep and he froze instantly when he realized that Houjun and he weren't alone. From the gruff whispers, he guessed the owners of the voices to be either slave traders of bandits not from Mt. Reikaku. He also decided that he didn't want to wait and find out if he was right. He reached into his robe and pulled out his Shin (6), carefully weaving a spell in the air.  
  
"Where's dey go?" one of the men asked aloud, startled.  
  
"What? Ya lost them already? Dumb ass!"  
  
The Seiryuu seishi quietly rose and shook Houjun awake, motioning him to be silent. The two rose and cautiously made their way to the path Tomo had found the night before, which meant sneaking past the two men that were arguing. They had nearly made it when one of them pulled his arm back to ready a punch to the other man, who was obviously his lackey. His elbow slammed into Tomo's arm, causing him to drop his Shin.  
  
"There they are! Grab them!" he cried to three other men. They came after the pair only to stumble back half blind as Houjun through a light spell at them. The caught Tomo's arm and led him up the path, their pursuers recovering quickly and giving chase.  
  
"We're not going to make it," Tomo informed him.  
  
"Great," Houjun spat. "And I'm not strong enough to fly yet.  
  
Tomo stopped suddenly and spun around to face the men that were following them.  
  
"What are you doing?" the teen asked frantically. "We can't take them on by ourselves!"  
  
"Who said anything about 'we'?"  
  
"You think I'm leaving you alone to fight?"  
  
"Go." He looked back at Houjun, a faint smile crossing his lips. "You have a destiny to fulfill and I have to atone for my sins."  
  
"But…" Houjun hesitated. He sighed, seeing that Tomo was determined to stay, and turned to go. "Be careful, no da."  
  
"You too, Hato."  
  
The teen ran off, unsure of where he was going but sensing that he was closing in on Tasuki. He smiled when he caught sight of his lover's bright hair and sped towards him with a warm smile.  
  
"Tasuki-chan, no da!"  
  
Tasuki looked towards him and smiled, but there was something wrong. Houjun skittered to a stop in front of him, his smile fading. "Doushita, no da? Is something wrong? You look like you didn't sleep well last night."  
  
"Tasuki-chan, no da?" Houjun's heart stopped when he heard the voice and looked further up the trail to see the others trying to catch up to the bandit, his eyes locking on the owner of the voice. The other man looked back at him, frozen in his tracks by what he saw: what the others had been explaining to him the night before. Neither moved nor knew just how to react, but one thing was clear. Despite the scar that sealed the older man's left eye shut, there was no mistaking that he was the same person: he was Suzaku no Chichiri.  
  
insert end theme from OVA II here  
  
  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (all caps because it's finally done, no da^_^)  
  
OK, that sounded lame to me, but do tell me what you think, no da.  
  
  
  
1) Anyone ever play Lunar SSS complete? Ghaleon said something to the effect of "This is only the end of Act one. We aren't supposed to fight until at least the end of act 2"  
  
2) Does this make sense? I own the model, I just can't describe it too well- _-;;  
  
3) She baaaaaaaack.  
  
4) Sound familiar? "What if...?" can explain this a bit more if you haven't read it.  
  
5) Is that the right color, no da^.^?  
  
6) yes…HIS Shin, no da^_~*  
  
  
  
What else will happen to our heroes? Why in the name of Suzaku are there TWO Chichiris (the more the merrier?)? What is Tenkou's ultimate plan?  
  
Stay tuned to find out in the next exciting (?) chapter:  
  
Fushigi Akugi  
  
Chapter 9: Aoi Jiyuu Shiroi Nozomi: To Stay With You Forever  
  
Another corny title! Yea!  
  
Love, Peace, and Chibis,  
  
~Mysia Ri  
  
  
  
|Tasuk|The stars also shine in the | |i: |wilderness. |  
  
~Aoi Jiyuu Shiroi Nozomi lyrics 


	10. Chapter 9 (ignore me!)

OKOK! I get the message already, Shadow Preistess! Not Only am I suffering writer's block and a lack of time, I'm also caught up with family issues! I swear I'll finish this chapter by the end of next week! (my new job keeps me busy, but I have Monday off and will finish it then, alright ;_;  
  
Love, Peace, and Chibis, ~Mysia Ri  
  
Houjun looked out a window to where Tasuki and his men were fighting against the Mt. Kaou bandits. He sighed and sent a quick prayer for they're victory before looking back to where Hikou sat talking to Chichiri. They had been back within the safety of the stronghold for almost a day and already he was begining to feel out of place and un-needed. With a final glance out the window, he slipped out of the room and left for his sleeping quarters..  
  
Hikou shook his head and looked into Chichiri's eye. "I really don't know, Jun. He looks like you, acts like you...and the others did say you were dead..." "But I'm not," Chichiri replied, burying his good eye in his right hand. The last thing I remember before waking up is Tenkou attacking Tasuki and me teleporting to intercept the attack. True, it should have killed me, but I-" "You were clinically dead, Houjun," Hikou cut him off sharply. "Mitsukake-san examined you and confirmed it. How you came back, I don't know." He paused catching the almost hurt look in his friend's eye and sighed. "Look, Jun, it's not that I'm not glad you're back. It's just that I know about as much as you do on this. He's the Dove of Suzaku, but other than that, you both bear the mark of Suzaku on your right knee. You share almost all the same memories and are alike in many ways. Why don't you contact Taiitsu-kun and ask her what's going on?" "We tried. Both of us did last night," Chichiri said sadly. "And?" "And she didn't answer either of us."  
  
"Lord Tenkou?" "Yosui," the demon lord began cooly. "Soon." "Yes my lord." Tenkou chuckled and looked at the image projected before him. Chichiri looked up as Hikou rose to greet Kouji and a few words passed between them. "And now," he began, an evil smirk forming on his lips as the image shifted to show Houjun alone in his room. "Begins the end."  
  
Tasuki stood before Houjun's door lost in thought. He hadn't spoken to theteen since their return to Mt. Reikaku, but he knew he had to. He took a deep breath and opened the door easily. Houjun was staring out the window in his room, his hands resting on the sill gently. He quietly crossed over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Houjun?" "Who am I?" the teen asked quietly, his voice wavering a bit. Tasuki blinked and stared at him.  
  
"N-nani?" "Who am I?" the teen repeated. "I...I can't be Chichiri...but then..am I really Houjun?" "Hey," Tasuki begin gently. "Don't be like that. You are Houjun and you're Chichiri too." "No. I...I don't think I am. I think...I think I'm starting to understand, but I..." he stopped and bowed his head, his body trembling a bit as he tried to keep from crying. "I...I'm just so confused right now and nothing makes any sense." The bandit nodded slightly and wrapped his arms around him. "I think we all are right now. We need to figure out what's going on. Why don't you ask Serge?" "I...I though of that, but the path is blocked off by the Mt. Kaou bandits." He sighed and shook his head. "Yama and Fuji found two more memory jewels, but they don't help much. Why am I even bothering to finish finding them..." "Houjun..." He gently grabbed the younger man by the shoulder, turning him towards him, and kissed firmly. After a moment, he let go of him and sighed. "Look, I don't think anyone knows what's goin' on anymore. All I know is that, like it or not, you're Chichiri as much as he's Houjun. We'll talk to Serge and figure things out, alright?" He raised his hand to gently brush Houjun's cheek. After a moment, the younger man nodded and stepped forward in to Tasuki's embrace.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
This chapter isn't over yet, this is just as far as I've gotten before being struck with writer's block. I'll work on it and repost it asap, promise!  
  
Gomen nasai for the wait ::bows:: 


	11. Chapter 9 (read me!)

OKOK! I get the message already, Shadow Preistess! Not Only am I suffering writer's block and a lack of time, I'm also caught up with family issues! I swear I'll finish this chapter by the end of next week! (my new job keeps me busy, but I have Monday off and will finish it then, alright ;_; 

Love, Peace, and Chibis,   
~Mysia Ri   


Fushigi Akugi   
Chapter 9: Aoi Jiyuu Shiroi Nozomi: To Stay With You Forever   


Houjun looked out a window to where Tasuki and his men were fighting against the Mt. Kaou bandits. He sighed and sent a quick prayer for they're victory before looking back to where   
Hikou sat talking to Chichiri. They had been back within the safety of the stronghold for almost a   
day and already he was begining to feel out of place and un-needed. With a final glance out the   
window, he slipped out of the room and left for his sleeping quarters.. 

Hikou shook his head and looked into Chichiri's eye.   
"I really don't know, Jun. He looks like you, acts like you...and the others did say you were   
dead..."   
"But I'm not," Chichiri replied, burying his good eye in his right hand. The last thing I remember before waking up is Tenkou attacking Tasuki and me teleporting to intercept the attack. True, it should have killed me, but I-"   
"You were clinically dead, Houjun," Hikou cut him off sharply. "Mitsukake-san examined you and confirmed it. How you came back, I don't know." He paused catching the almost hurt look in his friend's eye and sighed. "Look, Jun, it's not that I'm not glad you're back. It's just that I   
know about as much as you do on this. He's the Dove of Suzaku, but other than that, you both   
bear the mark of Suzaku on your right knee. You share almost all the same memories and are   
alike in many ways. Why don't you contact Taiitsu-kun and ask her what's going on?"   
"We tried. Both of us did last night," Chichiri said sadly.   
"And?"   
"And she didn't answer either of us." 

"Lord Tenkou?"   
"Yosui," the demon lord began cooly. "Soon."   
"Yes my lord."   
Tenkou chuckled and looked at the image projected before him. Chichiri looked up as Hikou rose to greet Kouji and a few words passed between them.   
"And now," he began, an evil smirk forming on his lips as the image shifted to show Houjun alone in his room. "Begins the end." 

Tasuki stood before Houjun's door lost in thought. He hadn't spoken to theteen since their   
return to Mt. Reikaku, but he knew he had to. He took a deep breath and opened the door   
easily. Houjun was staring out the window in his room, his hands resting on the sill gently. He   
quietly crossed over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.   
"Houjun?"   
"Who am I?" the teen asked quietly, his voice wavering a bit. Tasuki blinked and stared at him.   
"N-nani?"   
"Who am I?" the teen repeated. "I...I can't be Chichiri...but then..am I really Houjun?"   
"Hey," Tasuki begin gently. "Don't be like that. You are Houjun and you're Chichiri too."   
"No. I...I don't think I am. I think...I think I'm starting to understand, but I..." he stopped and bowed his head, his body trembling a bit as he tried to keep from crying. "I...I'm just so confused right now and nothing makes any sense."   
The bandit nodded slightly and wrapped his arms around him. "I think we all are right now. We need to figure out what's going on. Why don't you ask Serge?"   
"I...I though of that, but the path is blocked off by the Mt. Kaou bandits." He sighed and   
shook his head. "Yama and Fuji found two more memory jewels (Tamahome and Nuriko), but they don't help much. Why am I even bothering to finish finding them..."   
"Houjun..." He gently grabbed the younger man by the shoulder, turning him towards him, and kissed firmly. After a moment, he let go of him and sighed. "Look, I don't think anyone knows what's goin' on anymore. All I know is that, like it or not, you're Chichiri as much as he's Houjun. We'll talk to Serge and figure things out, alright?" He raised his hand to gently brush Houjun's cheek. After a moment, the younger man nodded and stepped forward in to Tasuki's embrace. 

Chichiri walked away from Houjun's room, still in disbelief at what he had seen.   
'He replaced me...He found someone else....Why? How...could he...?' His mind fumbled through all the possiblities but could come to no conclusion. He looked up and relized he had somehow walked outside and was in the forest. His grip tightened on his staff and he looked up at the sky where dark clouds were gathering.   
"Why?" He asked aloud, his only answer at distance roar of thunder. He finally tore his gaze away from the oncoming storm and sank to the ground beneath a near by tree.   
Revenge.   
He looked up at the sound of the word, not sure if he had heard it or said it himself. 'That's not the answer, no da...'   
Revenge.   
"I won't resort to that."   
Revenge.   
He tried to respond but suddenly found he couldn't breath, let alone talk. He grabbed at his throat with one hand, desperatly gasping for air, as a shadow fell over him. 

Hikou soared over the trees swiftly, his bat-like wings barly making a sound as he came to rest on a balcony. After making them disappear, he slipped into the room and sighed.   
"No sign of him."   
"Great," Kouji muttered, folding his arms over his chest as he looked at Serge, who sat at the head of the table. To his right sat Houjun followed by Tasuki, Kouji, Chiriko, and Nuriko. Hotohori sat on the ither end with Hikou, Tamahome, Miaka, Fuji, and Yama to his right. "So now whadda we do?"   
Serge closed his eyes for a moment before speaking. "The problem is that I should have explained this to all of you from the start."   
"Explained what?" Houjun pressed. The older man sighed and looked at each of them.   
"It will be a little difficult to explain if you do not know of the gemini spell. It is a spell that can separate a person into two being. In this case, the spell was used with a spell to cause a type of suspended animation to one of the gemini being until it was lifted. The spell can only work effectivly in certain circumstances, such as Chichiri."   
"So yer sayin' that that Tenkou guy used the Gemini spell on Chichiri, but why? What would he gain from it?" Kouji asked.   
"Because Chichiri-sama didn't want to be known as Houjun," Fuji began.   
"His spirit was in turmoil because of the events of his past, both what he know and what he doesn't," Yama concluded.   
"That doesn't make sense. What do you mean what I don't know? I want a straight answer," Houjun insisted, his hands gripping the edge of the table.   
"The truth, then. You and Chichiri are two parts of the same being only separated by the Gemini spell. There is a way to reverse the spell, but it can be painful unless both gemini can find at least one thing they still bear in common. For now, you must both agree to at least work together," Segre explained. "I'll go out and serch for Chichiri."   
Chiriko looked at Fuji and Yama as Serge rose. "You two are gemini then, right?"   
Yama nodded in response.   
"As one being we couldn't control our magic as well," Fuji smiled.   
Suddenly the door burst open, one of Tasuki's scouts stumbling in, gasping for breath. "S-s-sir...Ch-Chichiri...sama..."   
"You found him?" Tasuki asked, rushing to his side.   
"H-hai...he...a-attacked...us...." 

The words had barely escaped the gaurd's mouth when Houjun had disappeared. He didn't know what was going on or why, but if that other him was causing trouble...   
He appeared in a clearing the the woods near the base of Mt. Reikaku and looked around. He could sense he familiar life force that was his own lurking near by and turned to face it. It wasn't long before Chichiri emerged, aa redish battle aura surrounding him. Houjun narrowed his eye and drew his sword.   
"Why are you attacking us?"   
"To draw you out, of course. I won't have a copy like you taking my place anymore."   
"I'm not a copy!" the teen shouted back, anger rising at the thought of anyone, let alone himself, attacking people just to draw out someone. "We're the same person! Come with me back to the base and we can talk."   
"No. I'm going to make sure that you never touch my Tasuki again." Before Houjun to react, Chichiri had attacked with a burst of black magic that threw him back ten feet. He looked up in time to dodge his staff and slashed at the seishi's leg, missing as he teleported behind him, his staff nearly smashing into his back. Chichiri panted, looking up at the teen as he appeared before him, sword held ready.   
"I don't want to fight you, Chichiri."   
"Then you'll just have to die then." Another burst of magic flew from his fingers and Houjun lept in the air, bringing his sword down. Chichiri's staff came up, blocking the attack and throwing Houjun back a few feet. The teen landed on his feet and charged at his older self, his blade of his sword glowing Suzaku red as he attacked. 

"Where the fuck are they?" Tasuki growled, looking around.   
"Over there!" Serge pointed towards a flash of light in the distance and they headed that way. Yama and Fuji followed along swiftly, glancing back from time to time to make sure the other seishi had stayed behind as requested. Suddenly, all four of them found themselves floating in the air and surrounded by a dark aura.   
"Come, now, don't spoil my fun."   
"Tenkou," Tasuki growled, his hatred of the demon god burning in his eyes.   
"They're not done with there duel yet." He laughed evilly and turned back with a frown. "Hmph, and you made me miss the ending. " It looks like Houjun was his weaker side after all."   
Chichiri walked towards them, a deep cut visible in his right arm and a dent in his staff from blocking a powerful sword attack.   
Tenkou smiled and looked back at Tasuki. "I suppose it makes it easier for you, however. Now you don't have to break either of their hearts by having to chose only one of them.   
Tasuki gaped at both Tenkou and Chichiri, tears coming to his amber eyes and Serge looked away, gritting his teeth.   
"And now I'll kill my only other obstacle," he continued, pointing a finger at Serge. "The dove's father." 

******************************** 

And you thought I'd let you off without a cliff hanger :p I'll type up Chapter 10 and post it tomorrow afternoon for added suspense, so if you want to know what happens next, tune in tomorrow: Same monk time, same bandit channel 

If you're still with me, then you must have questions. I'll answer one of them. Chichiri's middle name is Akia because my friend said it was. 

How can Serge be Chichiri/Houjun's father? Could Chichiri really have killed the one being who stood a chance at defeating Tenkou? Would I seriously tell you the answer right now when I told you it was a cliffhanger?   
Until tomorrow, you'll just have to wait ^_~* 

"Darkness can not exsist in the presense of light" -Tamahome OVA 3 episode 4 (Not to be confused with OVA 2 tape 2 -_-) 


	12. Chapter 10

Fushigi Akugi Chapter 10:   
Shadows of Unclouded Doubt: Darkness of Deceit 

Tasuki felt tears stinging his eyes as he looked between Serge and Chichiri. Now he could see the stuble resemblances between the two, but he didn't see how that helped any at the moment. There was no denying that, this time, Tenkou had won. There was no hope that Houjun or Chichiri would be of any help in defeating the demon lord and he didn't see how they could possibly hope to win.   
"It seems my plans have finally come full circle," Tenkou smirked, approaching Serge menacingly. "You son is dead and your brother is my prisoner. With both the gaurdians of time and destiny out of the way, there will be no one left to stop me."   
"That's where you're wrong, Tenkou." Chichiri held up his dented staff, a red aura surrounding it as he conjured up a powerful attack and threw it at the silver haired man.   
"Impossible! How can you be free of my spell?" Tenkou raged, dodging the attack only to stop and cry out in pain as a deep cut appeared on his back from seemingly no where. Houjun looked up, leaping back, his sword held ready for another attack.   
"I realized that Chichiri was under a spell and used the sword to free him," the teen explained, a white aura surrounding his hand as he cast a brief healing spell. The cut on Chichiri's arm vanished and the mage held his hand out.   
"And now we'll make sure you never hurt anyone again." A burst of red light flew forth again, barely hitting Tenkou as he dodged again. Houjun stopped and watched the injured demon lord's movements as he seemed unprepared to counter any of his counterparts attacks and narrowed his eyes. He shifted one foot on the ground and lept forward, pinning the silver haired man on the ground, his sword at his throat.   
"You're not Tenkou. Who are you?" He growled, his face barely an inch from the older man's. Chichiri stopped and blinked at them before quickly moving to free the others.   
"Rather estute for a boy who remembers so little about his life here." As he spoke, he raised a hand, calling several near invisible threads to attack Houjun. Six of them passed through him, two through each arm and two unfatally through his back. As the silver-haired mage easily slipped out from beneath him, the threads suspending Houjun above the ground, his appearance changed. His hair stood stright up and was a light brown color, his eyes changing to a simialar color and the black robes melted to become armor that left most of his arms and legs exposed.   
"I must admit, you are clever boy. Truely worthy of being the dove of Suzaku, however," a staff appeared in his hands and more thread formed an invicible but deadly barrier between them and where Chichiri and the others stood. He looked down at Houjun, laughing softly as the teen struggled to move his sword as more threads restict his movement, cutting into his skin. "Your luck has run out."   
"Think again, Yousui." Hikou dropped out of the sky, his wings shirnking as he landed before his friend, the threads suspending him cut by Hikou's swallow which he held firmly in his hands.   
"Ya didn't ferget that yer on Mt. Reikaku, did ya?" Kouji asked, casually passing by Tasuki. With a quick movement, his scythe cut through the threads in their path.   
"Hmph, how could I? I've only been leading the attack against it?"   
"Wha-?" Kouji stopped dead in his tracks and Tasuki drew his tessen.   
"That's right, I am the one in charge of the Mt. Kaou bandits who are attacking you. And tomorrow, we will attack again and you. Will. Fall. There is no way that your band of misfits will survive. And then we will attack Eiyo. Not that it matters, afterall. Lord Tenkou will soon destroy everything in this world. It might do you good to run while you can." With a final smirk, he vanished just as Tasuki sent a wave of fire at him.   
"Te-me..." Houjun groaned, pushing himself up. He could feel his wounds beginning to heal themselves. Hikou's arms slid under him and lifted him to his feet and he smiled. "Arigatou, Hikou-chan!"   
"I'm glad you're alright, Houjun," Serge said.   
"O-otosan?" Chichiri asked, cautiosly approaching the older man.   
"Yes. I am. I have a bit more explaining to do, don't I?"   
"Wait a minute... You're my father?"   
Serge nodded. "I knew that the floods were going to strike our village. I had know since before you were born that you would have a fight with Hikou when you were 18 and that you would become a monk. I wanted so much to take my family with me when I left Shouryu, but some things are ment to happen. That is because this universe was a story being told in another world and those event as well as the events that led up to the summoning of Suzaku. They were all intergral parts of a story of love and hate. Life and death. I left the village with your uncle and went to Mt. Cyan to wait for you. I wasn't surprised that you didn't recognize me, Houjun, because your memories are still incomplete."   
"But...why? Why did you leave the villagers to die?" Chichiri asked, more confused than angry.   
"Because it had to happen. Believe me, Chichiri, I wanted nothing more than to take you all with me, but I couldn't. Fate wouldn't allow me."   
The former monk bowed his head a bit, still not fully understanding.   
"Look, this is nice an all, but we got other problems. That ass, Yousui's gonna be back tomorrow and half my men are injured. If they come at us full force, den we're gonna lose." Kouji pointed out.   
"Fer now, let's just go back to the base and draw up some plans. We can talk about this more tomorrow," Tasuki said, turning and heading back, Kouji following him.   
"Well, I know one thing for sure," Hikou began, turning to follow them. "Until this battle is over, I think I'll stay here."   
"Why?" Houjun asked, following beside him.   
"Hikou-san hates Yousui," Fuji answered.   
"And he wants to fight him, ne Hikou-san?" Yama asked.   
"Hai." The older man replied.   
Serge looked at Chichiri a moment before approching him, his arms encircling him. "I'll tell you the whole truth now, if you'd like."   
"Onegai, no da."   
Serge nodded and closed his eyes. "You've heard of the holy guardians, correct? When I said Fate wouldn't allow me, I meant it. He told me that it had to happen. I left that night with my brother, Damon, who is the current guardian of time."   
"Y-you're brother is..."   
Serge smiled grimly at this. "He is. I came to earth with his help because I wanted to be your father. I didn't care that you would some day become the Dove of Suzaku, I just wanted to have a family and raise a son like you. I was foolish, I suppose...to have a desire like that. But I had fallen in love with your mother from afar. Damon could see this and offered to help me. I couldn't return with him, however, until the ledgend of the Dove had come to pass. Not until everything is finished here."   
"Then...you're the guardian of destiny...aren't you..." Chichiri asked, leaning back so he could look him in the face.   
"You always were a bright one. You read my aura well." He looked back with a smile before releasing the younger man and turned back toward the bandit stonghold. "Shall we go?"   
The two walked side by side in comfortable silence until a frantic Kouji appeared breathlessly before them.   
"Bad news," he gasped, looking up at surge. "Tenkou somehow kidnapped a girl from Houjun's world....and now he's sayin' dat his gonna leave and go rescue her..."   
"But...doesn't he know that it's probably a trap?" Serge asked. "He can't just go rushing in."   
"You try an' tell 'im dat. He's pretty pissed off 'bout it."   
"Then we'll have to go with him, no da. If he feels that strongly about it..."   
"I do." Houjun approached them, Tasuki and the twins vitually flanking him as he came to a stop before Serge. "And they're coming with me."   
Serge sighed quietly before nodding. "Then I suppose I'll go as well. I needed to go sooner or later anyway."   
"And me as well, no da. That makes six."   
"Then it's agreed," Hikou stated. "Kouji and I will stay here and fend off Mt. Kaou and Yousui."   
Kouji smiled a bit before turning his attention back to the group.   
"We'll leave now, then." With that, Serge raised a hand, a blue-ish gold light surrounding them before they vanished, leaving Hikou and Kouji by themselves.   
"We should perpare. They'll more than likely waste no time in attacking at dawn." He turned and left, Kouji watching after him for a moment before following. 

Tenkou grinned evilly. "Everything is going just as I planned, don't you agree, Damon?"   
Damon turned his head, not able to stomach the thought that his brother was not only knowingly walking right into a trap, but was bring the Dove of Suzaku with him.   
'Suzaku, protect your Dove. Please. He's the only hope left.' 

Chichiri looked around the dark room they had arrived in, fists clentch and heart racing. He could sense Tenkou's presense strongly somewhere above them and it was obvious that Houjun could as well, the teen's eyes focused on the invisible ceiling. A flash of light caught everyone's attention and both Chichiri and Houjun's eyes focused on what could only be a memory jewel: the final one Houjun needed to complete his memories. They exchanged a look, Chichiri nodding slightly, before the teen approached it, croutching down to grasp it in his hand. Another flash of light emmitted from the stone, no one daring to talk much less breathe.   
Suddenly, Houjun's head snapped back, a cry torn from his lips as seering pain ripped through him, his cry echoed by Chichiri.   
"What's wrong?" Tasuki asked, trying to take the monk's hand, only to be thrown back.   
"The spell!" Serge shouted as a strong wind began to blow through the room, pushing everyone back. "The spell Tenkou cast...is starting to dispell!" The light grew stronger untill it had engulfed both Chichiri and Houjun, blinding the others for a moment before fading, plunging the room into darkness again, leaving Tasuki, Serge, Fuji, and Yama dazed.   
"They're..gone!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Has Tenkou really won? Where have Chichiri and Houjun disappeared to? Can the bandits stand up against the Mt. Kaou bandits even with Hikou's help? 

Find out next time in Fushigi Akugi:   
Chapter 11: Love's Lost Refrain: The True Dove's Song   


Help Protest the banning of NC-17 rated stories! http://www.petitiononline.com/KEEPNC17/petition.html   
  
  



	13. Chapter 11

OK, now everything will be revealed. The true purpose of the Dove of Suzaku and the lengths to which he will go to save his friends. But will he have the courage to embrace his destiny? 

Fushigi Akugi:   
Chapter 11: Love's Lost Refrain: The True Dove's Song 

Houjun's eyes opened, he head swimming and breathing uneven. His vision seemed somewhat distorted and he tried to move his hands to his face only to find heavy manacles weighing them down. He felt drained of almost all his strength and turned his head, with much effort, to see Tenkou looking down at him, a cruel smile playing on his lips, one hand tangled in his bangs, though he was pretty sure he didn't feel it.   
"How does it feel, hato. How does it feel to know that I have won?"   
"You...." he tried to make one coherent thought, but was drawing a blank as he looked up into Tenkou's gold eyes and the triumph burning in them.   
"You're power truly is immense. It is a shame that you won't have any left. Once I've finished draining your energy, I shall destroy this world and remake it as I see fit. I will destroy the four gods as easily as I will destroy that simple-minded bandit. Did you honestly believe that he would save you?"   
Slowly, Houjun's eyes came more into focus, his left eye throbbing painfully as it seemed to open, though he wasn't sure when it had been closed. He winced, suddenly able to feel where his bangs were being pulled.   
"And you've changed your form again, I see. It's true, then. Now that I'm certain that you can't use your powers, I leave you to your fate so I can deliver your bandit from this mortal coil.(1)" With a final, cruel smile, he released the teen's hair, letting him fall to the ground, weakened.   
'Why....why does my head hurt....why do I feel like this...'   
'You don't know?' His eyes cracked open, hearing another voice.   
'Na...nani?'   
'Let me explain,' Chichiri's thoughts seemed to echo in his mind, though he didn't know where the monk was. 'The spell to divid someone's conscious in two is called the Right of Gemini. Just like Fuji and Yama, there can, at times, be a turmoil so great within a being, that the Right of Gemini is envoked. It isn't a common spell, but neither is the circumstance in which it is envoked. In Fuji and Yama's case, it was their power when they were one being. Fire and Ice cannot exist in harmony within one being until both are mastered. That would be impossible, however, because they cancel each other out. In my, no...in our case, it was that, to me, Houjun didn't exist. I couldn't bear to bring up the past let alone be called by that name. Because of that, I closed my heart to you. Tenkou knew this and cast the spell on me, throwing you into another dimension. He knows that we can't reunite unless we can find a common bond. If we can just find one thing that we agree on...just one link, then we can reverse the spell.'   
'Then...he forced us to merge so that we couldn't fight back because our spirits would reject each other?'   
'Exactly. No!' Chichiri turned his mind toward Tasuki. 'Tasuki...his life force...'   
'We have to help him.'   
'But how can we?'   
'Baka! You love Tasuki. I love Tasuki. You said one link, didn't you?'   
'Ah...You're right. Gomen, just...'   
'Stress headache. I get them all the time.'   
'As do I,' the mage chuckled. Slowly, an incantation he'd never heard found itself to Houjun's lips. As the last syllable rang against the walls of the chamber, the teen's eyes opened to find the chains that had once pinned his wrists down were no longer there. He stood up carefully, soft feathers brushing against his back and the back of his arms and legs, nearly brushing the floor when they were folded. He looked down at his hands, a new power surging through him, and called forth his sword to find that it, too, and changed. The image of Suzaku held it's wings open, it's head curled downward slightly just beneath where the silver blade gleamed with a reddish hue. He gripped the hilt, which was shaped like the phoenix's body, three long red feather hanging where the tail was, and held it above his head before bringing it down, the sharp cry of the phoenix filling the chamber.   
He looked toward the door and nodded. He wouldn't let Tenkou win. Tasuki, as well as his friends, were all counting on him. 

Tasuki hit the wall hard, Tenkou's spell catching him in the gut. He knew that he had broken a few ribs as well as obtaining several cuts and burns from the black mage, but he knew as well, that Chichiri and Houjun were just beyond the demon and forced himself back up. Fuji stood before him, a fire spell leaping from his hands, but the demon merely laughed, brushing the attack aside.   
"Does Serge really believe that two children can stand against me and hope to win?"   
Tasuki cursed under his breath, wishing that Serge and Yama hadn't gone off to find Damon. Still, he had promised to rescue Chichiri and Houjun. He wasn't a man who made promises lightly. He caught Fuji as the teen was slammed back by a spell, and pushed him back, tessen in hand.   
"And now, bandit," Tenkou chuckled, waving his hand. The familiar feeling of paralysis spread over the red-head's body and he shivered, knowing that there was no escape. "No one will save you this time. Now you die." A spell formed in the demon's hand before it flew towards him. Behind Tasuki, Fuji cried out, but didn't move. This was it.   
'Chiri...Houjun...gomen....I failed ya both...' he closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow, but it never came. Instead, he heard the angry shouts of the demon.   
"How? How can you still be alive!?"   
Slowly, he looked up, his jaw falling open as he caught sight of two, snow white wings and then long hair the color of a cloudless sky.   
"Tenkou," the familiar voice of his lover rang out, his weight shifting onto his front leg a bit, sword held before him. "I will not allow you to harm him."   
"Hm...we'll see. You may have found a way to reverse the Gemini spell, but I still took more than enough power from you to destroy this world and all who live in it! Face it, boy," He held out his hand, a black sphere of energy forming in it. "I've won this war." Before he could attack, however, a white wave of energy flew towards him, striking him in the face. Black blood seeped from the wound as the mage held the sword up again.   
"You...how could you..." Tenkou sputtered, holding a hand over his left eye.   
"I will defeat you, Tenkou. Even if I must use that spell, I will stop you."   
"Then be my guest. Even if you do, you'll destroy everything. It will be the same result." In a flash, the black mage vanished, leaving Tasuki to stare at his lover. Chichiri turned around, a sad smile on his lips as his gathered the bandit in his arms.   
"I'm sorry...you got hurt because of me, koibito..." 

Damon grimaced, his arms aching as an added weight pulled down on him.   
"Samantha...please...let go..."   
"And fall in there? Are you kidding?" the teen shivered. She had managed to break out of her cage only to realize that she was suspended over a pool of blood. By then, however, it had been too late and she had grabbed the first thing she came in contact with: Damon's waist. Not only was she hanging from him in a rather questionable position, but she was pulling down on his already strained arms.   
"Then...at least climb up here like I asked you to an hour ago..."   
"I tried, but I'll fall if I do that, remember?"   
"Just...try again...please..."   
She sighed and again tried to clamor up the guardian's body, her feet sliding on the smooth wall behind him, but managed to move up an inch. "What's with the face? I moved up some, didn't I?"   
"Well..." he cheeks burned red as he turned his head away. Suddenly, Samantha realized what the problem was and blushed.   
"H-h-hentai!"   
"I'm not the one who landed like that," Damon shouted in defense.   
"But...you should have more control over things like that!"   
"What do I look like, a god? Sorry, but I'm a guy! I'm not thinking like that, you landed on me! It's your own fault!"   
"Dirty dirty hentai!"   
"Do you want me to kick you off?" Samantha stopped shouting and buried her face in his waist.   
"I said I was sorry. Damn it, why are you so mean?"   
"I'm mean?" He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "I'm not trying to be."   
"Damon!" The guardian's eyes flew up as he heard his brother's voice. "You didn't tell me you had a girl friend," Serge grinned as he levitated closer, grinning.   
"Very funny. Get her off of me," he grumbled. Yama obliged, sliding his arms around Samantha's waist and pulling her back. Serge cast a levitation spell on her and went to work freeing his brother.   
"The Dove was captured."   
"I know. We don't have much time, though I fear it may already be too late..." Damon looked around the blood pool and sighed. "I have a lot to do here."   
"I know. Still, you need to get out of here, first. Once Tenkou is dealt with, we'll fix the damage that has been done here."   
Suddenly, the tower shuddered, the pool beneath them becoming turbulent.   
"Looks like he's free," Serge said, taking Samantha's hand. "Let's get out of here." 

Chichiri lifted his injured lover in his arms and looked at Fuji. After a few seconds, the injured teen floated off the ground and the mage looked to his left.   
"Serge is outside this place. But...why would he be out there, no da?" Shrugging, he teleported outside and landing before the guardian.   
"Houjun? Is that you?" Samantha asked. He looked back at her sadly and nodded, a white light surrounding his wings for a moment. In a flash, both Tasuki and Fuji were healed, the younger teen looking at his brother.   
"What now?" He asked, looking back at Serge before setting Tasuki down. Samantha looked down, tears forming in her eyes.   
  
"I must warn you, Samantha: Houjun is no longer the boy you remember." Damon said.   
"He couldn't have changed that much. I'm sure it will be fine." 

'He wasn't lying. He....really isn't the same,' Samantha thought.   
"Where's Tenkou now? I won't let him win this time."   
"Houjun..." Serge sighed, looking to his brother for help. The guardian of time shook his head. "He's at Mt. Taikyoku at this moment. In a matter of minutes, he will destroy everything there and have access to every corner of this world. We...only have one option..."   
"I don't want to take that road again!" Houjun shouted.   
"Again?" Tasuki asked, looking at his lover.   
"I remembered everything when I became whole again. I remember the loneliness of my past lives and how I've had to use the final spell two times before. Isn't there another way?"   
"I'm afraid not at this point, Houjun," Serge sighed. "As long as this world is connected to another world and Tenkou lives, the legend will follow suit."   
"What legend? What are you guys talkin' about?" Tasuki asked again, annoyed that he was left out.   
"But...Tasuki will have to...I can't ask him to so that!" the mage cried, shaking his head.   
"He has to because it is no longer Hikou's place. I'm sorry, but it seems that time is destined to repeat itself again." He turned away from Houjun and started to walk away.   
"Don't give me that bull shit, Magus Serge Rimald! You are the guardian of Destiny! You can't tell me this is supposed to happen every time like this!"   
Serge looked back over his shoulder, an unreadable look crossing his face as Damon moved to follow him. "As long as this world is connected and Tenkou lives, it must." Suddenly, he vanished as did Damon.   
"Houjun...what's going on?" Samantha asked, finally finding her voice.   
"As long as..."   
"Chiri? What's wrong?" Tasuki asked, taking his lover's hand. "I'll do whatever I have to if it'll help."   
"As long as this...." He closed his eyes and nodded. "I understand now. Samantha...I'm sorry...that I can't be with you anymore. I can't go back now." He looked at Tasuki again and sighed. "And I have to ask you to do something for me that you aren't going to like, no da."   
"What? Anythin' I can do fer ya. I'll do it," the bandit vowed.   
Houjun nodded and gently kissed his lover briefly. "I need you to kill me." 

Hikou looked out over their battle field, a gentle breeze blowing through his hair, which he had decided to wear pulled back in a simple ponytail. His wings were folded behind him and his swallow was held tightly in his hands. Beside him, Kouji stood holding his scythe in his right hand, his other free to signal his men, all of whom were ready. They knew that this would be a difficult fight, one that they might very well lose, but they were all prepared to die to protect the holy mountain from evil hands.   
"He's coming," the water mage spoke quietly, his gold eye focused and sharp in the pale morning light.   
"How many?" Kouji asked.   
"I'm not sure, but I do believe we're out numbered nearly two to one."   
"And then there's Yousui-"   
"He's mine. Don't forget that."   
"I know. But if ya need help-"   
"I know." He pointed forward to a point where shadows moved on the edge of the clearing and Kouji raised he hand. The bandits shifted behind them, taking up their weapons and waiting for the command to charge. The minutes ticked away slowly as the first rays of light broke over the horizon, the Mt. Kaou bandits coming into view, weapons glinting.   
In a moment, Reikaku and Kaou would clash again for a final battle.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

(1) In other words: I'm going to leave you to your fate and just assume everything goes as planned. Just like Dr. Evil 

The final moment approaches and it seems like Tenkou has finally won. But has he? Can Houjun circumvent his destiny and end the cycle of death? Can Tasuki bring himself to kill the one he loves? Find out in the exciting conclusion: 

Fushigi Akugi:   
Chapter 12: Together Always and Forever: Her We Go Again 

It is easier to resist at the beginning than at the end   
~Sakata Ri Houjun's fortune cookie 


	14. Chapter 12

Fushigi Akugi:

Chapter 12: Together Always and Forever: Here We Go Again!

"I need you to kill me."

Those words bounced around in Tasuki's head as he laid back on his bed. Houjun had gone to talk to Samantha before sending her home and now the bandit didn't know what to do. In his heart, he didn't think he could bring himself to kill Houjun. But the teen seemed so sure.

"I just don't know what ta do..."

"It's understandable." He jumped when Serge spoke, have been so lost in thought, he hadn't noticed the guardian enter the room. "You don't want to hurt him. In all honesty, it's not fair." He took a seat beside the bandit and sighed. "Still, it may be the only way to stop this senseless cycle..."

"What are you talkin' about?" he asked, sitting up.

"This isn't the first time the Dove of Suzaku's been called upon. It's happened three times already, but now...this might be the answer."

"Whoa, wait a minute, this has happened before? I never heard about it."

"Because no one remembers." Serge turned slightly, meeting the bandit's gaze. "In the begining, Tasuki, there was one being with great power and love. He created the earth and everything on it. Hundreds of years passed and he realized that man kind depended on him too much. He decided that he would step back and let them live their lives, but there were several...how to put this...factors that he couldn't leave unchecked. They were Fate, Time, and Destiny. He selected three beings to govern these factors and then asked the two governing Time and Destiny to seek out four animals that lived in his garden to govern the four main elements, which are Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire. Do you understand?"

"The four gods, right?" Serge nodded. "What's this got ta do with the Dove?"

"I'm getting to that. As you know, not everyone is good. At the time the 'four gods', as they're called, came to be, a dark and powerful being watched the world as well. He hated the one who had created the earth and who loved the people there. He wanted to destroy everything they had worked so hard to nurture. Fortunatly, the Guardian of Fate discovered what was planned for the earth and the seven guardian gathered and discussed methods of protecting the people. It was decided that the four beast gods should choose seven humans and a girls from another world that they could call upon to restore peace to the world if the evil appeared. It was also decided at this time that one warrior should act as a fail safe in the event that the evil became too great to be contained. Someone who would be sacrificed to bring the end of the world, destoying the evil in the process. Unfortunatly, when the first Dove had to do so, he was alone. Three times that happened. Three times the evil escaped. The seven guardians gathered once again to discuss this and the guardian of Fire brought forth his son, Suzaku. In doing so, he resigned his position. Suzaku was appalled to learn of the Dove's fate and realized why the plan had failed."

"Why?" Tasuki asked, leaning forward a bit.

"Because each time the Dove had been sacrificed, he had been alone. He knew of love, but had never attained it. Because of his fate, the first guardian of fire had thought it pointless to create a mate for him. Suzaku made a firm decsion then and looked out over the world for an answer. He found it when he discovered a family that had been blessed with five daughters, but they prayed daily for a son. He granted their wish, Tasuki."

Tasuki thought about this for a few minutes. It seemed a bit unreal to be discussing his creation. 

"He created me? That sounds weird..."

"Understandable. Still, I think he made a good choice. In the past, the Dove never thought clearly for himself. But now, I think he knows what to do." Serge rose and rested a hand on the bandit's shoulder. 

"Somethin' I don't get, though," Tasuki said, looking up at him. "Why are there two worlds? An' why did that guy step back?"

"Hmm..well, He stepped back to watch over everything. He didn't want to get in the way. Still, He comes to the people when they ask for His help. As for their being two worlds, there aren't." He smiled at Tasuki's confused face and continued. "There are an infinate number of worlds, Tasuki. Each one represents a possibility. Every time someone has a choice to make, a new world forms in which they made a different choice."

Tasuki opened his mouth and then closed it again, not sure of what to say. Finally he settled for a simple "Damn..."

"I have to go now, Tasuki. Please, try to do as Houjun asks. This is the way he's chosen to deal with it, but he seems to have a plan. Trust him." He squeezed the mortal's shoulder, suddenly feeling the wieght of his immortality, and turned away, leaving the room swiftly. He wondered if it had been a good idea to tell Tasuki all that he had, but reasoned that Houjun knew all this already. He had nearly returned to the portal that would take him back to Eden when he felt something. He stopped and looked up at the sky with a soft sigh. "Hikou..."

Kouji ran accross the battlefield towards where he had seen Yousui and Hikou. He felt dread welling up in his heart and pushed himself faster. Just as they came into veiw, he saw Yousui fall to the ground, Hikou standing with a hand outstreached, breathing heavily from the exertion of fighting. Kouji rushed to his side, at first relieved, but then panicked. The water mage looked toward him, amber eyes dim, before he slumped to the ground limply. He looked deathly pale as the bandit dropped beside him, gently rolling him onto his back. His jade eyes widened in horror as his saw several of Yousui's thread-like wires peircing Hikou's chest.

"No..." he tried to pulled one of them out, the sharp strand cutting his hand.

"Don't...you'll hurt...yourself..." He looked down at Hikou, shaking his head.

"Don't talk. You'll be alright. I'll get ya to da doc-"

"Kouji...don't..." he coughed painfully a few times before continuing. "Don't...just...stay here..."

"Hikou..." he gently brushed his bangs back slightly, not knowing what to do. The mage's hand rose slowly and rested on the bandit's cheek comfortingly. 

"I don't mind...I did...what I could...to help...you just...have to do the rest..." he sighed shakily and closed his eyes.

"No...don't...don't die, Hikou..." Kouji tried to keep his emotions in check, but found it nearly impossible with Hikou fading before his eyes. "Please..."

"Kouji...I can't...you know...as well as I...that it's fuitile..." he trembled, opening his eyes a bit. "I'm sorry..."

The bandit lost it then. He had just gotten to know the other man. Had just started to fall in love with him. He didn't want to see him dying like this. tears fell unchecked from his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Hikou as though doing so would make everything right again. Hikou's hand moved to rest in Kouji's hair, trying to calm the bandit, but he knew that there was nothing he could do. He shuddered a bit and tilted his head toward Kouji's slightly, his eyes sliding closed again. He tried to say something to him, but found it hard to speak. He relaxed suddenly, the pain no longer bothering as death claimed him.

Kouji wept bitterly for a moment, feeling as though he had failed the other man by letting him die. A hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up to find Serge. 

"Come on," the guardian whispered, gently helping him up. He lifted Hikou's still form in his arms and led Kouji away from the battlefield.

Houjun looked into Samantha's eyes, a small smile crossing his face. 

"I wanted to thank you...for everything..."

"Houjun, you don't have to," she replied. "I did it because I love you afterall. I should be thanking you."

"What did I do?"

"You let me love you, silly. I'm glad that we had this time together. I want to be with you when we're reborn again."

"I suppose you could, but you know that I'll end up with Tasuki again, right?" Houjun asked, touching her cheek.

"I know...but I can still be your friend, right?" 

"That...would be perfect..."

"And Hikou will be with us...just like old times..."

"Yeah...like old times, Kouran..." he leaned forward, resting a chaste kiss on her lips. She returned it gently, hugging him warmly. 

"I love you, Jun," she whispered.

"Kouran-"

"You don't have to say anything. I understand." She smiled, tears sparkling in her eyes. 

"Thank you..." he hugged her briefly before stepping back. "I have to go now. It's time."

"I know. I trust you, Jun."

Houjun nodded and turned away. Kouran had made her decsion just as he had made his. He knew that there was no way to defeat Tenkou at this point. He knew that the demon "god" might return again. It was a risk he would take to bring some peace to the world.

He rounded the corner and nearly slammed into Tasuki. With a smile, he held out his hand to his lover.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'm gonna get." In a flash, Houjun had teleported them to a secluded, dark room. A small alter sat in the middle, ablaze with a holy fire. Houjun knelt before it, eyes closed in prayer as Tasuki steeled his will to do as his lover had asked of him. It was the one thing he had never dreamed of doing to his lover. Still, Houjun had asked for his trust. He had to believe that this was the best for everyone. He took a deep breath before approaching the alter and reaching into the flames. He found it strange that they didn't burn him, as Houjun promised they wouldn't. He drew out a dagger that resembled the Dove's sword and knelt before his lover. 

Houjun trembled a bit, fear settling in his heart. He didn't want Tasuki to do this, but it was the only way. When he had once again become both Houjun and Chichiri, he remembered the past three lifetimes he had lived. Each time, he had been alone in the world. When he had sacrificed himself before, he had no will left to go on. He had never loved anyone and had lost everything. He had nothing to live for and the purpose of the sacrife was lost to him.

But now, he had a reason. He never wanted anything like this to happen to Tasuki and himself again. This would be the last time the sacrifice would have to be preformed if he had any say in it. As he prayed silently, he began pulling the power of the Dove of Suzaku into him, willing it to remain and end in this timeline. 

"Do it quickly...before one of us loses their nerve," Houjun whispered, dropping his hands to his sides. Tasuki gently wrapped his left arm around him, kissing him deeply as he plunged the dagger deep into his chest. He closed his eyes, unable to look his lover in the eyes. He felt Houjun place a hand over his, pulling the dagger deeper. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen, but then a brillient white light erupted from the wound, engulfing everything around them. The smaller man wrapped his other arm around his lover's neck, pulling him closer for thier last moment together before everything vanished.

"He did it," Serge said as the world began to disolve around them. Kouji looked into the abyss, curious and confused all at once. Serge rested a hand on his shoulder and nodded. "It's alright. You'll be reborn soon."

"Hikou too?"

"Of course." 

Kouji nodded and looked back at Serge. "Yer leavin', aren't you?"

"I am. I wanted to make sure you would be alright." He took Kouji's right hand in his own, tracing something on the back of his hand. "I'll see you again." Before he could explain what he meant, he vanished. Kouji stared after him for a moment and then looked down at his hand. He had done the same to Hikou's chest without explaination. Somehome, he knew it would be important one day. At that moment, however, the white light engulfed him and nothing mattered anymore.

"Hmm...I suppose it's time...just as that man, Serge, said it would be." Tomo looked into the bright light that came to claim him and smiled. "So be it. I'll wait to see what happens to me next, I suppose." He glanced at the back of his left shin and shrugged. "I wonder why he was messing with my leg, anyway..." he shrugged, deciding it wasn't important anymore. He sat and decided it would be best to simply await his fate.

Chiriko looked up from his scrolls as Serge approched him. 

"Is it time?" he asked as the guardian knelt beside him.

"It is. May I see your right foot?"

Chiriko made a face at the odd requst, but turned toward him and held it out to him. "Why?"

Serge carefully traced a symbol on his ankle and then rose. "You'll need that one day."

"But...if Houjun's preforming the ritual-"

"You'll understand when you're reborn. I must go, however. I can't be here with the world ends." He smiled at Chiriko and vanished. Just then, a white light began to engulf the room. Chiriko gathered up the scrolls he had been reading and began putting them back on their shelves.

Damon sighed as the last traces of darkness were finally chased away from his tower and looked around. The gardens seemed healthier now that Tenkou was temporarily dealt with. 

"That was close," Serge said, appearing behind his brother.

"Indeed. You just had to wait until the last second, didn't you?" Damon scolded.

"You know how I am." He walked past him and took in the progress he had made. 

"Do you think he made the right decsion?"

"I do. He took away all of his escape routes. He'll be back, but this time, we know where he'll be."

"I suppose..." Damon sighed. He held out his hand and watched as a new world formed from the light of the Dove. "We'll just have to wait and see what will be."

The day was bright and warm as Houjun burst from his house. He had waited until his mother and sister had left before departing for orientation. He climbed into his white Mazda and turned the key. A moment later, the passanger door opened and Hikou climbed in.

"Ready to go?"

"What do you think," Houjun smiled, shifting into reverse. They had both opted to stay in town for two more years before moving away for college. It would be cheaper this way, which was a plus. The college was only ten minutes away and it was one of the best. Hikou put in a CD as they drove, the two friends laughing about various things. They had been friends since Houjun had stared kindergarden. Hikou had just started first grade at the time. It wasn't long, however, before the school recognized the younger boy's intellegence and moved him into the same grade. The two had been together nearly everyday since. 

Just two months ago, they had graduated together. Now they were both looking into colleges in other states that offered majors in art and law that they could both afford. It wouldn't be easy and would more than likely require grants, but they were determined to stay together. 

As they pulled up to the campus, a few girls recognized Houjun's car and giggled, blushed, and waved at the duo, who waved back happily. They parked and headed toward registration to pick up their schedules. They rounded the corner that led to the office when someone slammed into Houjun, knocking him back. He was just about to shout at whoever it was when his mohogany eyes met the amber gaze of a teen with flame-red, wild hair. His friend, who's hair was styled similarly, poked his head around his friend's shoulder nerveously, whispering something to his friend about Houjun's and Hikou's reputation, but neither acknowleged this

"Klutz," Hikou muttered, looking down at him..

"Uh...um...sorry 'bout that," the man said, offering his hand. Houjun took it, pulling himself up. 

"Uh, that's...ok...it was my fault, really..." he broke out of his trance and smiled. "My name's Houjun, and this is Hikou."

"Yeah...we heard about ya," the dark-haired youth grinned sheepishly from behind the red-head. "No hard feelin's...I'm Kouji, an' dis here's Genrou."

'Genrou...' "You guys are new here," Houjun smiled, offering his hand. "No hard feelings." Genrou took the proffered hand, shaking it firmly. "Hey, Hikou and I have to get our schedules."

"We just got ours," Genrou said, holding up a folded peice of paper. "Hey, when you get yours, ya wanna...get somethin' ta eat? My treat, since I knocked you down."

"That...would be ok..." he traded a glance with Hikou and nodded. "Sure."

They walked down the hall to the registration office, Houjun lost in thought. 

'It's him...it has to be the guy from my dreams...'

'I can't believe he's real,' Genrou thought, studying Houjun from behind. 'But it's him...the angel from my dreams...'

Owari.

Ok, I finally finished it after nearly 2 years . 

But this isnt' the end. No. Think of this as the prelude to more to come. I'll start the next installment asap. Lemme know what you think, no da ^_^


End file.
